Darkness Rises
by Chrissymoon101
Summary: In fours years time the birth of Crystal Tokyo would begin. However the road to Crystal Tokyo is going to be hard as an unexpected enemy returns and plans to shatter everything. Mamoru starts having dreams and as his Usako starts to break down, he will have to rise up and become the king he was always meant to be. Can he save Usagi before it is too late?
1. 1- Fading Light

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with the Sailor Moon franchise and I do not own the image.**

Chapter One – Fading Light

 _The warm wind caressed his skin as he stood in an open field. Dressed in his plain black trousers and white shirt his deep blue eyes honed in on a small lake with dense bushes. Where was he? Looking around there was nothing else he could walk to apart from the lake. The skies had started to be lit with stars and darkness started to surround him. He felt at peace for some reason. He didn't feel threatened. The only thing he felt was this need to walk towards that lake._

 _As he started to walk towards the lake noting that the stars started to brighten and the moon itself shone with an excellence. Mesmerised by the moon he only realised he was approaching the lake when he heard a giggle. It was light and playful, music to his ears. He crouched down behind a large bush which was just in front of the lake. He then heard a low moan followed by a sigh of what he would describe as someone on the verge of ecstasy. He was shocked at what he heard and felt embarrassed he had stumbled on something he shouldn't have done._

 _Emerging from the darkness a woman threw her head back with the most delicious grin you could imagine. Her eyes were bright and full of lust as she looked down at her lover. Mamoru saw she was naked and blushed furiously until suddenly he was taken in by her beauty. She had long flowing silver hair cascading down to her hips and covering her chest. Her grey eyes were soft and lips pink from all the apparent kissing she had been engaged in. He had never seen such a beautiful woman in his life. Her body was curvaceous and womanly. He then heard a low moan and knew her lover was in a passion as this goddess was on top of him._

 _Finishing their love making she bent her head down and kissed her lover. She then started to float into the sky and Mamoru could see her fully. Her pearly white skin against her silver hair gave her a fragile but stunning look. A half-moon crescent crown then appeared on her forehead and then a staff in her hand. He recognised her but couldn't bring the name to his mind. Rising further and further into the sky she didn't take her eyes off her lover. He then saw an arm lift up towards her as she disappeared. Mamoru felt lost for some reason when she was gone. It was very odd to him but he felt just as unhappy as her lover was that she was not there anymore._

 _Mamoru felt an urge to see this man as he heard light snoring. He was shaking as a sense of foreboding bore into him. He felt worried but he also felt a need to see this man that attracted a literal goddess to him. What Mamoru saw shocked the life out of him. The man was naked with only a cloth covering his modesty. His hair was dark brown with red tinges in it but none of this threw Mamoru off; no it was the man's face that shook him. This man that had made passionate love was him! It was his face that Mamoru was looking at. Mamoru wanted to scream out but he couldn't._

 _He felt a pair of eyes on his back and instantly turned round. The same beautiful woman that moments ago had been making love to the sleeping man was now staring at him. She was still naked but she didn't care, she was confident and sensual. Placing a finger on his lips her warm grey eyes drew him into her. She started to rub her hand into his black hair and as her face came closer to his Mamoru felt a heat rise within him. He never wanted to kiss someone so bad in his life!_

He instantly woke up with a start. Sweating profusely he got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes vigorously. His dreams had never gone that far before but now they were getting more vivid. Looking at the picture of his girlfriend he sighed. He felt miserable and guilty. Here he was looking at the picture of the love of his life and all he wished for was that goddess that pursued him in his dreams. Looking at his girlfriend's face in the picture he felt warmth. She had only just turned eighteen, it had been two years since the battle with Galaxia and it was time for him to go back to Japan.

He had decided to go back to America to study but didn't feel right staying longer. Two years was a long time and he had tried to keep in contact with Usagi, he really did. He saw her text him almost every day but his responses were few and far between. He had been so busy with homework and practical work that time seemed to disappear, there wasn't enough time for him. When he did get the chance to contact Usagi, he preferred to call her and spend a long time listening to her antics. There hadn't been any problems until a few weeks ago when there was a Youma attack. He knew it had been hard for Usagi as most of her friends went away. Ami had also come to America to study and was going back a few days before him. Makoto had been busy studying cookery and Rei was busy with the temple and also studying. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru had all gone to their own homes although they did try and see Usagi. Minako was the only one who spent time with Usagi even though she was busy with carving her own pop career. Mamoru was under no illusion it had been hard on Usagi and he took note of their last few conversations. She had hardly spoke to him and seemed distant. She was still her friendly self but there was an edge to her voice, a tremble, fear. It worried the hell out of him and he wished that his flight back to Japan would come sooner.

He knew it wouldn't be long before Crystal Tokyo was to be formed and that was probably the reason all the other Senshi had decided to live as much of their own lives as possible. It was the real reason he left and he believed it foolish that he didn't admit it to himself earlier. To be honest they were all scared by it. So much had happened to all of them before that last battle that they all felt they needed a break, of course no one consulted Usagi's feelings and he kicked himself for being so self-absorbed. Of course Usagi wouldn't say anything, she always felt she was holding them back and Mamoru had used that to his advantage to leave. He had been happy with his independence at first but then he started to feel lonely and his thoughts always strayed back to her. Now these dreams were coming and the Youma attacks were happening with Usagi and Minako being the ones taking them down. He didn't know what he was going to do when he returned. He hoped that whatever was wrong with his Usako that he would be able to fix it.

Going back to his bed all these thoughts ran through his mind. How could he face her after these dreams? He was attracted to this woman in his dreams and it wasn't Usagi! Anger ripped through him as he yelled out to the heavens. Why couldn't they get a break? Why couldn't they be happy? Why was the world so against them? Falling back to an uneasy sleep an image of his girlfriend appeared in his mind. Feeling calm he went to sleep.

She had noticed Hotaru had been silent for the past couple of days. Setsuna had started working in an office for a massive investment company so she hardly had time for Hotaru. Hotaru hadn't complained but took all this change in silence. She had looked at Setsuna strangely a day ago and it bothered Setsuna. Haruka and Michiru were also unnerved by the way Hotaru stared at them coldly. Setsuna knew something was wrong but Hotaru wouldn't say. It was only when Setsuna came home late from work one day that she discovered what the problem was. Setsuna had taken the elevator and then tapping her card onto the card reader the elevator went right to her apartment. Taking her red heels off slowly, Setsuna heard whispers coming from the living room. Remaining quiet Setsuna tip-toed towards the living room and stopped by the slightly opened door.

'We will have to keep an eye on her Mina-chan…I know I've noticed the change too. I understand why, of course she would be hurt but you know she isn't the type to say anything about her feelings on it…..' Setsuna placed a hand to push the door open a little more. She had wanted to know who Hotaru was talking about with Minako, why had Minako called only to speak with Hotaru?

'I want to come over but they'll ask questions, well yes I guess that's a good idea, is she upset with me, I do try and talk to her often, oh I am glad cause I was sooo worried. No that doesn't sound like her….no…..maybe she'll change when Mamoru-san returns' Setsuna went stiff, they were talking about Usagi-chan! A feeling of dread washed all over her as she thought about Usagi. When was the last time she had gone to see her precious princess?

'I don't think any of them realise, no I haven't mentioned it to them I thought they would've realised it themselves….no I don't think they have forgotten their responsibilities…..I am sorry it has just been you and Usagi-chan fighting these Youma, I only managed to get to the last battle because I was out already. They seem to be targeting her? she has got a lot stronger Mina-chan….I know that de-transformation was unforeseen….Setsuna-chan hasn't seen it yet but she has been busy, they all have I guess but that isn't an excuse…no…..maybe it's part of her transformation towards becoming our future Queen….you don't think she is doing it to herself do you?' Hotaru felt tears pour down her eyes. She was so worried about Usagi. There were so many changes happening and none of the others saw it. They never took the time to notice how fragile she had become from lack of sleep and the constant shadows she complained about following her. Hotaru knew her responsibility and she resolved in herself to not let anyone get in her way.

'Ok, she'll be here soon, call me tomorrow and we'll arrange to meet, no I don't think he'll be back for another day or so and he'll need to settle first…Ami-chan will be back soon as well, before Mamoru-san I think…..Mako-chan is finishing her studies and Rei-chan should be done with hers too….no I don't know how Usagi-chan will react…..I didn't know she was so unstable…oh I think I hear something, we'll talk tomorrow, bye!' putting the phone down Setsuna tried to catch her breath. Usagi….unstable? It didn't make sense to her, how could this be? There were still four years away from the event that was to befall them all. This couldn't be…could it?

Rushing in Setsuna placed a hard look at Hotaru. Hotaru didn't look surprised and didn't back down from the stare. Instead she stared back coldly which unsettled Setsuna.

'I think you have some explaining to do' Hotaru shook her head.

'I don't have anything to say…..' Setsuna nodded.

'Really, didn't sound like that to me; you know I never knew you were so open with Minako…..' Hotaru saw the hurt in Setsuna's eyes and instantly softened.

'Oh Setsuna you can't tell me you know nothing of what is going on' Setsuna was taken aback.

'What do you mean by that?' Hotaru shook her head again.

'Haven't you heard about the Youma attacks lately?' Setsuna went silent. She had heard about them but honestly thought nothing of them. She didn't feel any enemies that were strong enough to be a worry so she paid no mind to it.

'Did you know that Mina-chan and Usagi have dealt with all the attacks on their own even after contacting all of you?' Setsuna vaguely remembered her own compact ringing faintly but again she had not acknowledged it.

'You're finally realising it aren't you, the truth of what not only you but all the others have done, you've ignored your responsibilities and now we may all pay for it….' Hotaru's eyes took on a faraway look that disturbed Setsuna.

'What do you see?' Hotaru didn't answer at first. She was deathly silent caught up in whatever vision she was having. It was truly frightening.

 _She saw her princess lying on the floor deathly pale. Her once brilliant blue eyes were dull and lifeless. Her white gown was torn and dirty. Her hair was no longer in their two high buns and her broach lay broken by her side. What hurt Hotaru more were the small tears that escaped her princess's face. Where was everybody? Why was she on her own like this? She then saw Venus lying on the ground barely moving. She stretched out her hand trying to reach her princess but Hotaru saw the futility in this. Suddenly she heard a low chuckle as a man approached the princess. She couldn't see him but she felt like the princess knew him and was scared. Hotaru screamed out for him to stay away from her but no sound came out of her mouth. Hotaru screamed and screamed as the man bent down and wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist. He started to walk away with her and as darkness surrounded them Hotaru felt as if the world had ended. Crystal Tokyo would never be and Chibiusa would never be born…._

Coming back to her senses Hotaru saw the look of shock on Setsuna's face. Hotaru drew her hand to her eyes and noticed her cheeks were wet. She had been crying. The sheer distress at what she had seen for the first time showed on her face as she watched the scene. Maybe it was because she had grown to love Usagi deeply that this vision had affected her so much.

'What did you see? Please Hotaru say something!' Setsuna was shaking.

'Darkness is coming and our princess is in grave danger… Crystal Tokyo is in danger of not coming about'. Setsuna felt her whole world fall apart as a vision of Chibiusa slowly vanishing and her Princess disappearing flooded her mind. What had they all done?

In a dark room a man sat on a crystal like throne. Holding a glass of red wine the only light emitted from a globe. Looking intently at the image he smirked as he felt his plans were finally starting to work. To be truthful he counted himself lucky at arriving at the time he did. It was a few years before Crystal Tokyo was to be formed and of course, they had all just had a massive battle that had damaged their princess more than they all knew. But he knew, he saw her nightmares, he knew her fears and they were all stupidly playing into them. All he had to do was wait for that breaking point. Sending out a few Youma was the perfect idea. He wanted her to feel isolated and alone. Her mind was fragile now and he was going to make it shatter into tiny unrecognisable pieces. He relished the time when he would pick up her damaged body and make her his own. Oh he was going to make sure she was hurt, angry, scared and fragile. The best part of it all was that the Senshi and that stupid prince had done most of the damage for him already. All he had to do was tip her over the edge now. Patience was what he needed. He would have his prize soon.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **I have been writing this story up for a while and thought to post it up. I am working on two more at the moment, one of them a sequel to Tears of Selene and another was a request I received. I will post up soon but for now I will update this story and Return to you.**

 **See you guys soon :)**


	2. 2-Fracture

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with the Sailor Moon franchise and I do not own the image.**

Chapter Two – Fracture

Two years was a long time to be gone from home. That was the thought that hit Mizuno Ami as she was on the plane ride home. It was quiet after the air hostess had given her safety instructions. Ami listened intently making sure she understood everything. She had never been on a journey like this on her own but she had done it almost on a whim. Two years ago she had been given an opportunity of a life time to study in America preparing her for when she was to start university. Because she was the top student in Juuban she had been given this rare chance and she didn't hesitate in taking it. After the battle of Galaxia she learnt that life was too short to not follow your dreams. It was strange to be given this chance because it was not something that was usually done. She never questioned how this came about and didn't feel the need to.

What bothered her was when her thoughts turned to Usagi. She hadn't taken the time to tell Usagi anything; she more or less told them when they had all gathered for lunch. Well she wasn't the only one with big news and felt less guilty for her choice. Flicking through a biology book she considered the last conversation she had with her American professor. They had told her she could come back for a year during her three years at university which she at first hesitated and then said she needed time to discuss this with her mother. Something told her that this wasn't a good idea and that she really should stay at home. They weren't that far away from Crystal Tokyo were they? But this was something she really wanted, why did she have to give it up for an event that wasn't going to take place for four years? She would be back in time for it so maybe she could follow her dreams?

She couldn't shake the look Usagi had on her face that day. Nobody seemed to notice it apart from her. She saw that Usagi didn't smile at first. Her eyes went misty as if tears were about to fall. Deep lines appeared on her face as her eyebrows furrowed. But it had only lasted a second and Usagi returned to her bright, happy-self saying how happy she was for all of them. Normally Ami would have brought it up with the others but she soon found herself caught up in all the excitement. Mamoru had also taken this opportunity to tell everyone. Again Usagi had changed only for a split second. Mamoru had told her in private from what he had told Ami so there would be no surprises. Thinking back on that day she knew Usagi hadn't taken the news well at all and their last conversations had confirmed them for her. Usagi had been very minimalist on her antics with Naru and she was quiet most of the time which was odd, Ami was normally the quiet one. Ami promised herself that when she landed and had packed her things away she would try to bring the group together, they needed to meet up. Maybe she would wait until Mamoru came back as well.

It was all strange to her now. As she looked out the window on the plane she thought about earth and how precious it had become. Yes she was princess of Mercury but that was hundreds of years ago. Earth was her home, earth was where everything made sense to her, it was the place she first found true love in Zoisite and it was the place she had found her friends again. It was also her future home and a place she would give up her life to protect. It was the place that they had found their true calling, to protect their princess. It was the planet that she hoped would bring back the love of her life one day. That was the hope she held out for in Crystal Tokyo. The battle with Galaxia had released so many star seeds and she truly believed one of them had been Zoisite. She would meet him again, she was sure Usagi would want them all to be happy.

* * *

Aino Minako sat in the café that was run by Furuhata Motoki. He had acquired it after saving enough money from the arcade he also owned. He was becoming one of Japan's fastest growing businessmen and Minako felt happy she knew him personally. Arriving with her strawberry milkshake she winked at Motoki which made him blush.

'You really are a little flirt Mina-chan aren't you?' Motoki walked away chuckling.

'You have no idea' was all Minako could say smirking. She was from the planet of love wasn't she? Minako had agreed to meet Hotaru for an emergency meeting. Things had started to become a blur for her as more and more Youma appeared and without the other Senshi there to help she had the sole duty of making sure Usagi was safe. It did help when Hotaru came to help and Usagi had become closer to the young growing girl. Sipping her milkshake she noted Hotaru sitting down wearing a dark mauve jumper and purple skirt. What shocked Minako into looking up was the arrival of Setsuna.

'Why Setsuna, you grace me with your presence, I am honoured….' Setsuna felt hurt at her words but let it pass.

'Why is she here?' Minako looked unhappily at Hotaru.

'She knows most things now, I told her last night…..' Minako sighed in frustration.

'What happened to letting them work it out on their own?' Hotaru shrugged.

'She was standing outside the door the whole time listening to our conversation, what was I supposed to do?'

'Well that's rude' Minako placed a hard look on Setsuna. Setsuna slightly blushed.

'Come on Mina-chan enough of this, I am sorry ok!' Minako yawned at Setsuna's poor attempt at an apology.

'Look, I know I have let things get out of hand. I have been distracted which I find odd and I am concerned about it all, everything; this isn't normal and what Hotaru has told me about Usagi worries me' Setsuna said in an urgent tone.

'It should do, it worries the hell out of me and I don't know what to do about it' Minako sipped her milkshake to try and calm her nerves.

'When did it start?' Minako looked up at Setsuna.

'You'll have to be more specific, a lot of things have started, I can think of numerous TV programmes that started this week…'

'Enough Minako!' Hotaru blasted. Minako rolled her eyes.

'As I said, you'll need to be more specific, many things have happened these past couple of weeks that aren't normal' Setsuna nodded.

'When did she have problems transforming?' Minako sipped her cold drink again.

'It is not to say she can't transform, the problem is when she is in the middle of battling. These last few battles she has de-transformed, there were many times she could have died if it wasn't for the fact that she can utilise the crystal without being Sailor Moon now…' Setsuna nodded.

'So this must be part of her becoming Neo-Queen Serenity then, it's strange I never thought it would happen like that' Setsuna mused.

'Well how the hell am I supposed to know, you're the one guarding the gates of time you should be able to see how it all happens' Minako started to feel frustrated. Setsuna went quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Minako.

'When was the last time you were at your post?' Setsuna couldn't answer that question. She hadn't been at her post for a while as she hadn't sensed an evil presence. This wasn't right and now she knew there was something at play here.

'We need to be on our guard, I think there is something bigger at work' Minako looked serious now.

'Another enemy? Well with all the Youma attacks of late….'

'No, forget about the Youma attacks, think about it. Why is it now we are all distracted with different things and right after the battle with Galaxia? Yes I know we all were shaken and started to question everything but none of us would neglect our responsibilities like this' Setsuna looked worried.

'You think we are being used' Hotaru surmised.

'How? By who?' Minako almost got up off her seat.

'I don't know yet but I think whoever it is doesn't want Crystal Tokyo forming. Whoever is behind this they are playing a clever game, a patient game, I must return to the time gate as soon as possible, we must also contact the Outer Senshi and make them return, I think this is about to get a lot more dangerous' Minako nodded.

'There is a problem with all this' Setsuna looked worriedly at Minako.

'It's Usagi isn't it?' Hotaru sighed as Minako confirmed her suspicions.

'I think if what you are saying is true then Usagi-chan is being used and getting her back on side is going to be difficult' Setsuna nodded.

'How bad is the problem?' Minako went silent.

'I don't think she is ever going to be her normal self again' Setsuna looked shocked while Hotaru just looked angry.

'Those girls will have a lot to answer for when they return' Hotaru said through gritted teeth.

Minako had received a call from Ami informing her that she had arrived and was arranging a get together in a week. Minako struggled not to retort but she was glad she kept silent on the matter. After her conversation with Setsuna she knew she had to be on guard. The Senshi had no idea what lay ahead of them all. The road to Crystal Tokyo was truly at risk now. She knew they had all taken their future for granted. They thought it was something they deserved and were going to get so they could do what they liked. Minako didn't believe they had to give up their dreams but there was a way of doing it. Now they were going to pay for it.

She had only recently started to think about Usagi's behaviour. Usagi had at first cried when they all left but then she had managed to patch things up with Naru and Umino and Minako truly believed everything would work out. A couple of weeks ago the silence came. It was subtle and she admitted she didn't notice it but soon Usagi hardly smiled. She had then started to complain about a shadow following her. She said it was a man, it looked like a male anyway and that scared her. She was constantly looking around and soon enough her once bright blue eyes were a dull colour.

'It keeps following me when I'm alone, especially when I'm asleep, I can't sleep now….all I see is him….' Usagi would then go quiet when Minako would prod as to who this man was.

'You wouldn't understand, he does but he scares me….'. That had freaked Minako out but she had no time to ponder on it. That was when the Youma attacks started.

She had frantically called all the Senshi apart from Ami but nobody got back to her. It broke her heart when she told Usagi but she knew there was no use hiding it. Hotaru had then started to respond and turn up to the battles but she hadn't seen the de-transformation that Minako had seen. It was truly frightening when it had happened and the worse thing was she believed Usagi was doing it to herself with all her worries of the shadows. Minako for the first time as leader of the Senshi didn't know what to do. Now she was in a hard position with this get together. She knew Usagi wouldn't say no but she didn't want Usagi to face them, not yet.

Minako had tried to reason with Ami that it was a bad idea at the moment and that she wanted a Senshi meeting instead but Ami was firm, she wanted them to get together as friends. Hino Rei was looking forward to her break from her studies and told Minako to stop being silly and bring Usagi, Mamoru was back now and was also going to meet them all there. He hadn't gone to see Usagi yet was what Minako wanted to shout down the phone but again, she held back. The Outer Senshi were also going to be there and Makoto was looking forward to it. She even suggested she bake all those tasty treats they liked. Minako was unmoved by all this display of friendship. She knew something bad was going to come out of it.

Usagi was silent during the car ride to Rei's temple. Minako had begged Mamoru to let her bring Usagi and he had only relented that very morning. Minako had managed to pass her driving licence and had bought a blue second hand Toyota car.

'So, are you looking forward to this thing the girls have arranged?' Usagi mumbled and then looked at Minako.

'Yeah, it would be nice to see them all again, it's been a long time hasn't it?' Minako nodded. A sense of foreboding hit her and she didn't like it. She had warned Hotaru that they may need to make a quick exit and to warn Setsuna. Parking up Minako fiddled with her orange jumper which she had teamed up with blue jeans. Usagi had worn a pink blouse with a jean skirt and white shoes. They heard laughter and talking. Minako saw the look of anger that had briefly crossed Usagi's face which was quickly replaced with a smile. This wasn't good at all.

'Oh hi Mina-chan, hi Usagi-chan, you guys are late as always, glad to see some things never change' Rei laughed as she leaned against the wall. Haruka and Michiru smiled at Usagi. Minako had guessed Setsuna had not spoken to them yet and played along with the charade.

'Oh I kept changing my mind on what to wear, you know me, gotta make an entrance!' Minako laughed. Usagi looked up at Mamoru who was also staring at her. A look of disappoint flashed his face. He had been thinking of that goddess in his dreams and when he saw Usagi he felt, well, a little disappointed. Usagi was fragile and at that moment not confident. Usagi saw this and instantly tried to laugh it off. He thought he saw recognition in her eyes and he started to worry but maybe he had imagined that Usagi saw the way he had looked at her.

'I have enjoyed my time study cookery, I may take up a year in France to further my studies; it was so exciting!' Makoto tucked into some chocolate cake.

'That sounds great Makoto, I might actually go back to America for a year during university but I am still thinking about it, what have you been up to Haruka?' Ami looked up at Haruka.

'Making a name for myself racing, I think things are starting to actually kick off for me and Michiru had been real busy right?' Haruka looked lovingly at Michiru.

'Yeah, travelling going to opera's and learning different musical arts, it's been truly amazing'. Hotaru didn't smile or laugh; she had never taken her eyes off Usagi and saw the different emotions playing on her face.

'How about you Mamoru-san? Rei smirked at Mamoru.

'Well I think I am back for good although I am now working at a hospital to further my studies so I will be really busy for at least a year, maybe two' they all nodded in awe.

'The temple is starting to pick up business now and my study into history makes me want to study archaeology, I think I may go for it'. Makoto encouraged Rei that it was a good pursuit.

'How about you Minako, I swear I heard you in that toothpaste advert on the radio' Rei giggled.

'Yeah, it's been good, I am doing a lot of voiceovers so things are going well' Minako looked at Usagi who only smiled back up at her. They continued to chat and eat cake but Minako was worried about Usagi. None of them had noticed she hardly had eaten anything and she hadn't spoken since they got there. Hotaru gave clipped answers to everyone which didn't go unnoticed.

'What the hell is wrong with you Hotaru-chan!' Haruka said in a stern voice. Hotaru placed a cold gaze but didn't say anything. The whole room had gone quiet.

'Come on guys, let's leave it, this is supposed to be a happy time' Makoto moaned.

'Is it happy for everyone?' Hotaru got up and brushed down her dark brown skirt. Minako had already started sweating.

'Leave it Hotaru, not here, not now' Minako whispered. Hotaru nodded.

'What are you on about?' Rei hated cryptic speech.

'Nothing that concerns any of you anymore quite clearly' Hotaru couldn't help herself. She was angry at all of them for their lack of consideration of their princess. They really had no clue.

'Ok, spit it out oh mysterious one!' Rei's temper had flared up. Hotaru smirked.

'She doesn't have to say anything to you….' They all turned round to the cold voice and realised it had come from Usagi. Usagi's eyes were a darker, turbulent blue with flashes of grey which Minako noted as anger.

'Usagi-chan?' Rei was shocked.

'I think I would like to leave now Minako, I don't want to hold you back, maybe I'll see you tomorrow' Usagi had started to get up.

'Usako, is everything Ok?' Mamoru also got up and had started to walk up to Usagi.

'Now you ask….' Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks. Hotaru had made her way by Usagi's side and Minako had also got up. She couldn't defend her friends anymore.

'Princess?' Haruka and Michiru were both concerned.

'Oh well I am glad you both remember who I am' Usagi snapped. Haruka and Michiru tried to hide the concerned emotions they felt.

'Usagi-chan, what's wrong?' Usagi turned a frosty gaze towards Makoto.

'You know that's the first time you have asked about my well-being, I should be happy but I'm not' Makoto held a hand to her mouth.

'I'm glad you are all having a good time but to be honest I'm tired of all this and I can't be bothered to listen anymore. Yes you have had a great two years and plan on having more; I wish you all the best in your pursuits' Usagi had taken on a more regal air about her. Minako was preparing for the storm that was to follow.

'I thought you would be happy for all of us' Rei mumbled out.

'Oh I am, I never wanted to hold anyone back from their dreams and I am truly happy you have all enjoyed yourselves…..' Usagi looked at Minako.

'Can I leave?' Minako was taken aback.

'Of course, I'll come with you Usa'. Minako picked up her bag and Usagi's.

'Come on Usagi, don't be selfish….' Usagi instantly looked up with real anger in her eyes.

'Selfish, really Rei, coming from you, all of you in fact because that is what you are all thinking, if that's what you think of me then fine, I will live with it….' Usagi started to walk out but felt her arm being grabbed by Mamoru.

'Come on Usako, you know she didn't mean it, look at her, she is shocked, we all are' Usagi sighed.

'You know, I saw the way you first looked at me, you showed your true feelings. I guess two years away from me has changed your feelings. I could never look at you like that, with disappointment, what were you hoping to see?' Mamoru was lost for words.

'You never did fight for me did you? All these years we have always had each other but I saw the way Pluto looked at you, she has feelings for the future King Endymion and you either know it or you're too stupid to see it' Mamoru had never heard such words leave her mouth before. She would never be so cutting. Usagi then turned round and looked back at the stunned Senshi.

'I guess I'll see you guys in another year then, good luck with it all….' Usagi then left with Hotaru.

'Minako, what just happened?' Rei was shaking.

'If you don't know then I am not going to tell any of you'. Minako walked out without another word. Pluto had watched from afar. Fear was apparent in her eyes as she shakily approached Minako's. She had just come back from the time gate and what had happened to her shocked the life out of her. They faced the fight of their lives now. Minako saw Pluto walking unsteadily and nudged Usagi. Usagi instantly felt concern and ran up to Pluto.

'Whats wrong?' Pluto looked up to her princess.

'Oh Princess, I am so sorry for everything…..I heard what you said and I never meant to hurt you…and now the time gate…..what am I going to do…..' Pluto started to cry out in pain. Feeling scared Usagi made Pluto get up and directed her to the car.

* * *

He had also watched from his dark room on his throne. It was all playing out nicely and he smirked as he saw the Senshi coming out of the temple calling out Usagi's name.

'How pathetic, all of them….how could they protect the earth when they can't even protect themselves' he started to laugh wickedly as a blue haired male appeared before him.

'Now we move to the next level of the plan'.

* * *

 **Hi back again with an update. Thanks so much for the reviews and all those who have fav'd and followed the story :)**

 **Will try and update soon as I am now in the process of writing chapter three, it is about to get more intense mwahahahaha but will try and write some happier scenes later.**

 **See you guys soon :)**


	3. 3-'Queen'

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with the Sailor Moon franchise and I do not own the image.**

Chapter Three – 'Queen….'

To play the perfect game one had to be patient. Careful planning was needed and a solid strategy. He had waited almost a year to strike. When he had first arrived on the earth he had felt lost. This wasn't the world he had remembered. Everything seemed ancient to him from the technology to the mannerisms of the people. He knew he could never fully accept the people of this time. They were backward to him and needed guidance, his guidance.

He had woken up in a field on his own. It was dark and cold which didn't help his mood as he took in his surroundings. How did he get here? He was supposed to be dead. He continued to lie on the ground and wait. He didn't know what he was waiting for but then again everything had changed now. Grabbing the grass with his hand he held it as if his life depended on it. Holding this grass meant he was alive and well.

Looking up to the stars his eyes focussed on the moon. Its luminous rays danced on his face making him feel warm. Then he remembered his last few moments of life. He had just killed his own brother to release him from the darkness that had consumed him. It was the most painful thing he had ever had to do. All the members he had considered as good as family were dead and all he was left with was his thoughts, his yearnings.

Desperation had brought him to that moment. Desperation and impatience had dug its claws into his heart and rendered him useless. Then he saw her and it all made sense to him. The one person that had been a constant in his mind was right there before him and he had lost her. All the sacrifices he made to create the perfect society away from her power and he became her slave. He loved her without even knowing her, not personally. He knew she was good, a light in the darkness and he also knew she loved her friends.

When the moment came he couldn't let her die. None of this was her fault. He had been deceived and at that point in time he felt he should be punished for it. It was never a hard choice to make when he protected her from Wiseman; it was never a difficult choice to sacrifice his own life to protect hers. As he received the blow he looked back towards her. If he was going to die like this then he wanted her to be his last memory. Her eyes, they were always the part of her that drew him. Once those big, bright blue eyes had looked at him in scorn but now, now he could die in peace. He remembered the words that had left his mouth,

'Queen….'.

When he thought about those months that rolled on afterward when he woke up in that field he felt truly lucky. At the time he didn't know why he had been brought back but soon, once he had got his bearings, he knew he needed to find out. What made this moment perfect was when his brother Saphir walked up to him followed by Rubeus and Esmeraude. They had all been brought back with him but they were different. This fact became evident once they started to try and build a new life together. It wasn't going to be easy living in the past before Crystal Tokyo.

Saphir and Esmeraude had started to develop a relationship, a relationship that had not had a chance to develop before because of Esmeraude's affections for her Prince. It was slow going at first and Demande knew it was due to himself. He tried to keep out of the way and instead opted to look around their new home. Rubeus had also decided to leave the two lovebirds together as he really didn't want to see them cuddling or even worse, kissing.

'We'll have to come up with new names won't we?' Demande fiddled with his white shirt and then tucked his hands into his jean pockets.

'I suppose so….' Demande's eyes honed in on a long dark haired woman. Recognition washed his face and then an evil smirk suddenly appeared.

'Pluto….hmmmm I see she is not by her post….Rubeus, how about we pay a visit to the Time Gate and find out how we really got here' Rubeus looked in the direction Demande was looking and nodded.

'How careless of the Senshi of Time' Rubeus chuckled. Demande remained serious. If Pluto was here then that meant the others were and more importantly, she was here.

He would never forget what he had seen at the Time Gate. At first they struggled with the torrent of the winds battering them but soon a calm set in. The Guardian of Time was not there to fulfil her responsibilities so it was only a matter of time before they got there. Rubeus had spied on Pluto and watched her movements. She did keep an eye on the Time Gate but the fact that she could do it from afar showed how powerful she had become. Demande suggested a distraction. Rubeus then informed his Prince that Pluto had been looking for a job. By then Demande had discovered that he still held some power of the Black Crystal so he instantly knew they had stumbled on a wonderful opportunity. Why not get Pluto a high level job and keep her busy? Saphir had the ability to create droids that were believable and by simply removing the boss of the company, it was easy to assimilate the droid into the former boss's place.

Now Demande knew how they had been brought back. It all linked back to Serenity and her love for people. She had been through hell and that pathetic excuse of a Prince was not there to protect her. It sickened him that his perfect Princess had been left all on her own against a powerful enemy. They had all gained a new respect for Serenity and now understood why she was destined to be the future Queen of this planet. What annoyed Demande was the fact that she was still with that fool of a man. Well, Demande was about to change all that and this time around he would be patient. To win the prize would require skill and strategy.

It took time for him to realise the opportunity that had been presented to him. He had found all of them including his love. He made it essential that Rubeus study them all apart from Usagi, Usagi was his. After a few weeks Rubeus presented his discoveries. It seemed that the future King Endymion had been shaken by the battle with Galaxia and was considering whether to go back to America again. He applied but no response had come. Well Demande decided that something miraculous should happen. Saphir of course created another droid for that purpose and soon Mamoru had received an acceptance letter. Now for the Senshi, they were easy pickings as most of them wanted to do what Mamoru did. The only problem was Minako who proved to be stubborn, and Hotaru who had also remained steadfast. It didn't matter to Demande, his plan was finally working and they had no idea what was really going on. They were going to be separated for another year and this was the moment in time where he would destroy them forever.

* * *

They sat in Minako's apartment for what seemed like hours. Pluto had de-transformed and slumped on the couch in exhaustion. Minako had begun pacing the room waiting for Setsuna to talk.

'Well, you could make some tea' Usagi looked up at Minako from her own seat by a small table.

'What?' Minako stopped and then looked towards the kitchen. Usagi started to giggle a little until she heard Setsuna giggle.

'I'm grateful to be serving a wonderful Princess, I am truly privileged' Setsuna then went silent as Usagi just stared at her.

'Are you going to tell us then' Hotaru had remained quiet and observant watching Setsuna fiddle with her skirt.

'For the first time in my service as guardian of the Time Gate, I had difficulty reaching it. The winds that usually attacked intruders were attacking me. I struggled and struggled until I slammed my rod on the ground. The winds then stopped. I thought I could go to the door and open it to look into the different time spaces but the door was locked. I couldn't open it no matter how hard I tried; I don't know what to do now…' Setsuna started to cry again but she received no comfort from Hotaru. Usagi thought it best to talk about something else so she went on about a pink dress she saw recently. As far as Usagi was concerned, this was something they could figure out later when they had all calmed down from the day's events.

When the moment was right Hotaru indicated for Minako to step outside onto the balcony. Usagi watched them go out but didn't say anything; she instead distracted Setsuna by putting on the television and talking about her apprenticeship. However Usagi felt about Setsuna didn't matter at that point, it was something she knew she would have to deal with later.

The cool air was lovely to Hotaru as the sun was still out as they stepped out onto the balcony.

'What is it Hotaru?' Minako rested an elbow on the balcony ledge and stared out at the people below. She had wanted a flat high up from the ground florr and when she had found one within the Juubaan area she had grabbed it. She had made good money from some of her voiceovers.

'It's about Pluto' Hotaru walked up to Minako and stood next to her.

'Go on' Minako wasn't sure if she was going to like what she was about to hear.

'I think Usagi is blocking her powers' Minako went stiff.

'How could this be?' Hotaru went silent as she contemplated on how to explain her theory.

'Queen Serenity gave the responsibility of guarding the Time Gate to Pluto when she was young therefore making her a Senshi. Now that Usagi is our future Queen she would have the authority to bestow powers upon who she wishes, or she could even take away certain powers' Minako shook her head in disbelief.

'Are you telling me that Usagi purposely took away Setsuna's power to guard the Time Gate?' Minako stared at Hotaru.

'No, I didn't say that, I said she had the authority to do so' Minako rubbed her eyes in frustration.

'So what the hell are you saying then?' Minako wanted to scream her words out but thought that would be stupid in a moment like this.

'Usagi has gone through a lot recently. She has experienced a lot of stress these past few years and I believe she is not fully in control of her emotions. What I am trying to say is that I think Usagi has blocked Setsuna's powers without realising it' Minako nodded as realisation washed over her.

'So her powers are getting stronger more quickly than we had anticipated' Hotaru nodded her head.

'Her powers were meant to come at a steady pace. This part of her power should've only come maybe a year before she becomes Neo-Queen Serenity' Hotaru turned round and looked at Usagi.

'With everything that is happening now, it seems as if she is gaining her powers quicker to protect herself. The other Senshi have neglected their responsibilities which is not good….I think Setsuna is right, there is someone working against us and this someone wants us out of the picture but wants Usagi to become powerful on her own. We need to find out who this person is and fast because if Usagi can take Setsuna's powers over the Time Gate away….'

'Then she can do it to the others as well….'shock was written all over Minako's face.

'But we're Princess's too' Hotaru put her hand up to stop Minako from carrying on.

'I know that. The powers you all have as Princess's including Pluto's can never be taken away, however your powers as Senshi can and we must all remember that Usagi is a descendant of the Goddess Selene, we don't know how powerful Usagi will become….she is the only Serenity who actually resembles Selene from her life course to possibly even her powers….I don't think the enemy knows that, we need to sort this problem with Mamoru-san out' Minako sighed.

'What does this have to do with Mamoru-san?' Hotaru closed her eyes.

'Because he will be the only one who can save her from all of this, he is the key'.

* * *

'Well, that's a new look….' Saphir walked into his brother's room and was inwardly shocked at seeing instead of Demande's white locks, they were now black making his eyes an intense blue.

'I told you brother, the next level of our plan is to begin' a wicked smirk appeared on Demande's lips

* * *

 **Hi Guys, sorry for the late update :(**

 **Thanks to all the reviews and constructive advice, really appreciate it. Also thanks to all those following and favouriting the story :)**

 **Will try and update soon, apologises for any spelling mistakes or poor grammer, I did try to edit it. Currently working on chapter four where we will meet Luna and Artemis and learn of their feelings on what has happened. Also Mamoru will start his own journey now to progress the story as they all gradually head towards the event of Crystal Tokyo. They are still around just over three years away from it all now and things are gonna get tough for them all.**

 **See you guys soon :)**


	4. 4-Division

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with the Sailor Moon franchise and I do not own the image.**

Chapter Four – Division

 _Inside a dimly lit room you would see a large throne designed with crimson red cushioning and gold arms. There were candles lit around the room giving it a warm glow. Sitting on this throne was a man with medium lengthened brown hair. He was dressed in dark blue trousers, black boots and a white shirt which opened slightly revealing some chest hair. He held his held his hand over his eyes and sighed in frustration. A globe was in front of him and as you looked into the globe you saw a black haired man looking worried. As you looked closer you would realise this man was watching Mamoru Chiba with a silent anger._

 _'It would seem I will have to meet this fool sooner than I thought…..'. He looked up as he heard a slight shuffle._

 _'Sending those dreams to him hasn't helped, he seems to have fallen in love with me' the man chuckled as the woman approached him. She had long flowing silver hair and deep grey eyes. She wore a crescent crown on her forehead and a long flowing white gown._

 _'I don't think any man can resist you my love' the man got up and wrapped his arms around her waist._

 _'I don't know why he can't see me in Usagi, she will grow to look almost exactly like me….' The man let go of his love and then looked back at the globe._

 _'I think Usagi is already beautiful, he has always been difficult, he can't behave like this when Crystal Tokyo comes, I am going to have to teach him now….I will make him a King' Selene smiled warmly at Endymion and then looked at the globe. She then felt a wave of sadness wash over her._

 _'What is it?' Endymion looked worried at Selene._

 _'I feel so sorry for her, she has gone through so much and I feel I have only made her pain worse' Endymion shook his head._

 _'No you haven't, he has made it worse and believe me, I will teach him a severe lesson and this Demande will be the tool I need….'. Selene nodded but kept silent. She knew what her part would be. She needed to help her ancestor control her new powers. Usagi was becoming more like her every day and this would bring new responsibilities._

* * *

For the past couple of days sleep eluded Mamoru. He had stopped having the dreams about his goddess but now he felt wretched. After that meeting together they had all tried to contact Usagi. Haruka and Michiru took the harsh words to heart and it was a sad sight to see the once strong Outer Senshi broken. Ami had called Mamoru the next day after the get together and informed him of her decision to enrol in the same hospital as him.

'It just doesn't seem right to leave at a time like this….' Ami had tried to hold back her tears. She felt secure in the fact that Mamoru couldn't see her while she was speaking to him on the phone. Her hair was in disarray and she had taken to sitting alone in her room isolated again.

'I've never known her to be like this and I really don't know what to do' Ami rubbed her eyes as she heard the worry in Mamoru's voice.

'We'll have to find a way to make it up to her' she went silent when she heard Mamoru sigh.

'I don't even know if she will let me make it up to her, for the first time I feel our relationship is slipping away. I can't lose her Ami-chan I just can't, I love her too much' Ami smiled as she heard Mamoru try to sound like a strong man even though she could hear his voice was breaking.

'It's going to be hard, we're both going to be real busy with our work in the hospital and I don't even know what Mako-chan is going to do' Mamoru picked up a picture of himself and Usagi sitting on the grass smiling at whoever was taking the photo, he was pretty sure it was Motoki who took this picture.

'I think Mako-chan will stay, she loves Usagi, I'm pretty sure she'll find a good class closer by that teaches French cooking'. Ami turned towards her bookcase and focused on a picture with all the Senshi together at a dinner party. She remembered it being held at Makoto's apartment. Where had those good days gone? How did they get like this?

A few weeks after the temple incident Usagi had met a young man called Katsu, who at first reminded Usagi of Prince Demande. This guy however had black hair instead of white and his eyes were blue. He looked at her possessively sometimes which frightened her but at the same time she felt safe with him around. His presence became familiar to her and soon to the dismay of Mamoru, Usagi was with Katsu most of the time. There was nothing Mamoru could do to stop the friendship growing as he was continuously at work. Ami also grew worried and had warned Minako but Minako would shrug her shoulders and say she saw nothing wrong in the friendship. Minako did suggest that she would keep an eye on Katsu. Haruka and Michiru had opted to watch from a distance. Feeling like failures they decided to purchase a home closer to the inner Senshi to watch over their Princess. Haruka felt that a meeting was needed and all the Senshi agreed to meet at Rei's temple.

The silence was almost deafening as each Senshi arrived one by one. Rei had poured out tea and sat down quietly keeping a look out for when Minako, Sentsuna and Hotaru arrived. Haruka sipped her tea while Michiru started to fiddle with her hair. Makoto and Ami spoke about their day until they all heard a shuffle at the door. Minako walked in first with a serious look on her face followed by Hotaru. Setsuna was the last to come in. Her appearance shocked everyone in the room. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wore a thick black jumper and black leggings. She looked tired and weak. Faintly smiling she sat silently next to Hotaru. Mamoru then rushed in and closed the door behind him. Ami thought it would be a good idea to have him at the meeting as he had his own concerns.

'Well, we haven't had a meeting in a while' Haruka mumbled not sure how this was all going to go.

'There hasn't been a need really' Ami spoke softly.

'Is Usagi coming?' Makoto asked only to receive a stern look from Minako.

'No, she didn't feel she would be needed' Makoto bit back a remark. Rei looked about the room. She felt a presence in the room with them. She didn't know that the sweet Goddess Selene was in the room watching them all sadly.

'I guess we should start our discussion around the Youma's' Rei looked towards Minako.

'That's not why the meeting was called' Rei looked away from Minako's cold blue eyes.

'No, we all know the real reason why this meeting has been called' Michiru didn't see the point in wasting time.

'We're here to talk about Usagi' Haruka didn't back down from Minako's gaze.

'What do you want to know?' Minako decided to take a careless approach to them all. They needed to truly understand what was happening.

'You know damn well what we want to know!' Mamoru flared. Selene shook her head in the background. She then felt Endymion enter the room with her. His eyes were blazing towards Mamoru but he couldn't do anything, they had to stay hidden.

'There is no need to take that tone Mamoru-san' Setsuna found her voice. Mamoru looked incredulously at her.

'Are you in on all this too?' Setsuna bowed her head. She hated seeing him angry like this. Hotaru sipped her tea and then looked up at Mamoru.

'We believe there is an enemy behind what is happening to Usagi but to be truthful, we are all at fault here' Mamoru clenched his fists.

'I told you about that Katsu, he's always around her, following her….' Hotaru raised her hand to stop Mamoru going on.

'Whatever Katsu is he is helping Usagi so I am grateful to him in that sense, she is more stable when he is there but yes, I am suspicious of him' Minako turned a shocked expression towards Hotaru.

'You never said anything!' Hotaru sipped her tea again.

'You felt it too, you have let anger cloud your judgement, I have been observing him and it does seem there is more to him than meets the eye' Minako rolled her eyes feeling cheated.

'What do you mean she is unstable?' Makoto ignored everything else but that comment. Hotaru looked towards Makoto in an expressionless way.

'I don't know why you are still here, you have been going on about missing your training in Paris, I thought you would have left by now' Makoto went red.

'How dare you speak to me like that!'

'I can speak to you however I like considering you have failed in your responsibilities as a Senshi' Hotaru said coldly.

'What, so my life must stop for our Princess, reality check we are still a long way off Crystal Tokyo so we can still live our lives' Hotaru's expression didn't change.

'Now the truth comes out, I have to admit I thought Rei would be the first to admit everyone's true feelings' Rei opted not to say anything to Hotaru's remarks.

'She gets everything, she got a normal family, a boyfriend, friends the list goes on and yet what the hell have we had!' Makoto was angry now.

'I think you need to revaluate your feelings….' Makoto turned towards Haruka.

'You swore with your honour that you would do anything to protect the Princess, are you going back on your word?' Michiru stared at Makoto.

'I didn't say that, I love Usagi and always will, it's just been so hard….'

'Since Nephrite?' Hotaru honed in what was really bothering the Senshi. Minako closed her eyes as she felt an old pain rip through her heart. Mamoru also went silent as he thought about his friends.

'Now we know the truth of the matter. You all abandoned your Princess for the very same men, yes brainwashed, but men who had tried to kill you all' Hotaru sighed. Makoto blushed while Rei poured herself more tea.

Hotaru got up and walked out of the meeting feeling more depressed than ever. This was going to be harder than she thought. She now believed the inner senshi privately blamed Usagi for not bringing their loves back and had condemned her for it. They had no idea the damage they were causing. This was a dangerous line to cross.

'Well, at least we'll have another meeting in two days; I think Makoto is going to stay' Minako smiled.

'That doesn't mean anything; they are not serving their Princess with a whole heart. They don't realise that Mamoru has to combine his own powers with Usagi's to bring all four of them back, it's too dangerous for her to do it alone now, they could've broached the subject when she became Queen….' Hotaru gave a frustrated sigh.

'Do you really think she can bring them back when she becomes Queen?' Hotaru looked up at Minako and fell silent at the sight of the leader of the Senshi close to tears.

'I know she would bring them back, she loves all of you and wants all of you to be happy' Hotaru replied softly. Setsuna nodded in agreement but then stopped in her tracks.

'What is it Setsuna-chan?' Minako saw the distant look in Setsuna's eyes.

'I think we are about to meet another enemy, I feel a change, this change feels more evil….'.

* * *

Makoto had decided to take up a new cooking course and stay in Japan. It was a hard decision for her, a decision she didn't make lightly. She knew her feelings were unjustified, she couldn't expect Usagi to ring back the Shitennou so soon after their last big battle. If Makoto was truthful, she knew her friend had gone through more than any of them knew but that didn't lessen the pain. Opening the door to her apartment she thought about making some rose tea. Somehow she had found herself sitting on her couch looking towards her ceiling.

'Nephrite…I miss you…' a tear escaped and soon she curled into a ball and started to cry.

* * *

A man stood at the top of a very large building watching the people below going about their normal lives. He had long burgundy red hair and green eyes. He wore a long black coat over a white shirt and black trousers. Holding a red stone in his hand he smirked thinking about the destruction he was about to bring to them all. Suddenly a light grey misty cloud formed revealing a young blonde man bowing behind his leader.

'You really shouldn't bow to me Orion, I am not your King, and we are friends' Orion stood up and then went to stand beside the red haired man.

'So now that we are here, what is the plan?' the red haired man closed his eyes.

'Steal enough energy to mount an all-out attack I suppose, make them all bend down to my will and then I can become the world's biggest dictator' Orion rolled his eyes.

'What about Serenity, Jasper?' Jasper opened his eyes and turned a cold hard look towards his friend.

'This is like a game of chess Orion, I do not care about all the other pieces; I am only after their Queen'. Jasper started to walk away from the edge of the building and form a black portal.

'I doubt she'll remember me….' Jasper mumbled as they both entered the portal.

* * *

Luna followed Usagi up to her room. Luna struggled to see the once bubbly girl anymore. Instead a hard woman was forming. Only on rare occasions did Usagi smile at anybody.

'They had a meeting today didn't they?' Luna looked up at Usagi before placing herself on the ledge of the window.

'Yes, they did, I thought you would go to sort things out' Usagi stiffened.

'They are the ones' that need to make an effort' Usagi sat on her bed and remaind still.

'The shadows, they don't follow me anymore, not since Katsu-san came….' Luna huffed.

'You shouldn't be around him so much; I don't think Mamoru-san likes him'

'He has no choice in the matter' Luna looked at Usagi with a shocked expression on her face.

'You don't mean that Princess, you know he loves you'

'Does he? Because lately I have doubted that, yes I know he is working but he hardly has any time for me. First he leaves again for America and I accepted that but two years! After all we have been through he still found a need to leave me….oh and then he thinks if he stays we can patch things up well I can't see it working because he is always at work…oh Luna I love him I really do, I'm just so confused….' Usagi covered her face with her hands. Luna was about to approach Usagi when something outside made her stop. Looking out the window she saw a red haired man looking back up at Luna and smirking.

* * *

 **Hi Guys back with an update.**

 **Thank you to all those who are following, favourite and reviewing this story, it really means a lot and motivates me to carry on :) I know in the last chapter I said Luna and Artemis will be in this chapter but for now it's just Luna. I didn't realise how big a part Hotaru is having in this story but I am happy with how she is at the moment. I had a little think over the story and decided to change the ending by adding a real evil villain of my own creation, Jasper. You'll all learn about him in the next chapter and where he comes from :) Also Endymion and Selene are going to step in and try and bring Mamoru and Usagi back together, they're not too far away from Crystal Tokyo and everything is in doubt.**

 **Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes, I did try to correct them when editing.**

 **Will update soon.**


	5. 5- Before He Met You

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything to do with the Sailor Moon franchise and I do not own the image.**

Chapter Five – Before he met you

 _It was a time of peace on the Moon Kingdom as Queen Serenity had brought about the Silver Millennium. If you were a visitor on the moon, maybe an official from another planet, the sights of the moon would at first take your breath away. Everything about the moon was pristine and clean. From the marbled pillars to the marbled white floors everything had its proper place in the unity that was the Moon Palace. The front of the palace was surrounded by stunningly manicured gardens with fountains and ponds strategically placed to utilise the space. Statues of Greek heroes and heroines were placed near the ponds and next to benches by the fountains. The grass that was seen was cut all at the same level to give off an immaculate look. The marbled pillars acted as fountains as waters sprouted out from the top._

 _You would walk past the Moon Kingdom guards in their silver armour with the crescent moon embossed on the shoulders. As you walked into the palace you would notice the velvet like qualities of the red carpet. The many paintings of men and women of old placed into gold frames. The cream coloured curtains that were hung back by golden ropes revealing the tall large windows that looked out to the gardens. As you walked towards the throne room and looked out the windows you would then notice the many flowers arrayed with different colours of pinks, reds, blues, whites and purples. All this would make you stand there in awe as you took note of the many scholars walking past with books in their hands. You would also notice that some of them had the crescent moon on their foreheads. You would see builders working on new buildings and gardeners pruning. It was a busy place to be but people seemed to be happy. Most people that is._

 _If you were to talk to some of the servants then you would feel a different kind of air. Instead of a warm feeling, you would feel cold and notice the intense atmosphere. The growing discontent amongst some of the servants started to permeate the palace but if you were an official or ambassador then you would not notice this. One particular servant was the cause of this anger and his name was Jasper. He was often found in the palace acting as a personal servant to the Queen of the moon. His long red hair would be tied up into a tight ponytail and he would be dressed in a fine royal blue robe with a white shirt and gold cufflinks. His black shoes would be polished to the best to give off a superb shine and his black trousers would be expertly pressed. His green eyes would survey everything not missing a single thing, taking in every single detail that could be used to his advantage._

 _He hated the Moon Kingdom, especially the Queen. He thought they were living on a past glory that died when the goddess Selene disappeared with her lover. What he hated most was being ordered by two cats. He was a strong young man not an animal. He was always told to either clean this or put that away or pick up this or go do that. It irked him to the point when he nearly strangled the cat Artemis. The turning point came when he met Orion who was also a discontented servant and between them they started to spread their concerns and anger. It didn't take long to spread like wildfire and soon servants were being dismissed. Jasper often told people that it was an unfair dismissal and examples of the Queen thinking she was special like the Goddess Selene._

 _Jupiter almost caught on to what was happening. As the Senshi known for her strength she approached Jasper with her concerns._

 _'I saw you speaking to Lionel before he smashed that precious vase of the Queens, what did you say to him?' Jupiter placed her furious green eyes on Jasper who only shrugged._

 _'I told him only to watch himself, I noticed he was getting a little….restless' Jasper bowed and was about to walk away when Jupiter grabbed him._

 _'I am suspicious of you and I will find the truth' Jasper bit back a remark as he saw the intelligence behind the Senshi, Mercury approach._

 _'Jupiter, put him down we can't let the other servants see you treating them like this'. Jupiter huffed and then let Jasper go._

 _'I'm watching you, remember that' Jasper turned away as his eyes turned golden to reveal his fury at his treatment. If he ever got the chance he would kill her first._

 _Everything came to a head when Jasper saw the princess. She had finished talking with the leader of the Senshi Venus and as Jasper approached she smiled an awkward sort of smile, like she was hiding something. Jasper bowed in awe of her beauty. He could also tell she was up to something and he had a feeling he knew what. Studying the princess he realised she had a love for the blue planet that was earth. To him it was only a matter of time before she found her way to the transportation room._

 _'Oh, hello, urm…' Serenity struggled to remember his name because they had so many servants._

 _'Jasper your majesty, can I be of assistance?' Serenity shook her head vigorously._

 _'No no I'm just err, going to do….er I mean going to my room' Serenity walked off without signalling for Jasper to stand up straight._

 _'Air head…..I bet that stupid girl is going to the transportation room, I should report it…..' Jasper decided the best course of action was to try and catch Serenity before she left. Rushing off he apologised to the many servants he ran past excusing his services. As he reached the large golden doors he knew they would be open. Panting he hoped he hadn't missed her._

 _Opening the door more widely he saw the machine that was tall, almost rectangular in shape finish moving. Damn it she was gone! Rubbing his face with his hand he went into the machine and pressed a red button to take him to where the last coordinates were used. Inside the machine he felt weird as the machine started making a loud cracking noise before it moved to a more rattling noise like a little stone being rattled about in a can. He found himself suddenly in a dark cave that smelt very damp. She must have found these coordinates in an old book because he couldn't image why she wanted to be here._

 _'Oh dear, I got it wrong again….' Hearing an innocent but distressed voice Jasper saw Serenity sitting on a rock. As he went towards her he saw a faint red glow behind another rock._

 _'Oh, Jasper, thank goodness you are here, I think I am lost' tearing his eyes away from the red glow reluctantly he looked at the princess furiously._

 _'Princess, I am sure you are aware we do not have the best of relationships with earth' Serenity hung her head low._

 _'I will take you back and will have to tell the Queen….'_

 _'Oh please don't she'll be so angry'_

 _'I have no choice now please do get up now before we are caught. I will not be punished for your stupid actions' Jasper kicked himself with his slip of tongue. Serenity looked up at him and started to cry._

 _'Please don't do that…..it's so unnecessary…' Jasper groaned as he walked towards the markings on the ground. Taking out a clear crystal he put it to the ground as Serenity stood next to him._ He then _stumped on it causing a white cloud to cover them. Soon they found themselves back in the transportation room. Every servant was given a transportation crystal when they first started; he had accumulated three and was not very happy he had just used one._

 _'I knew there was something wrong with you!' Jupiter saw Jasper walk out of the transportation room with a crying Serenity. Jupiter was held back by Mars._

 _'Let's take them both to the Queen, she has been so worried…..'. Jasper cursed himself when he realised how the scene looked. As they were brought to the throne room Serenity ran up to her mother._

 _'I am so sorry…..' Queen Serenity soothed her daughter while looking daggers at Jasper. Serenity was then told to stand next to Venus. Now Jasper had an audience not just with the Queen but also the four guardians._

 _'There have been accusations against you Jasper, it appears you have been spreading poison amongst the servants and you have tried to take my daughter!' Serenity tried to speak up but was told to keep silent by her mother._

 _'Because of these accusations and your actions I have no choice but to dismiss you. I require that you leave immediately' Jasper looked up shocked. Anger coursed through his veins and his eyes for a split second went golden._

 _'As you wish….' Without another word he left sending an evil look towards the Senshi and their princess._

 _With his things packed into a small bag Orion stood next to Jasper in the very same cave he saw the stone. He saw the faint glow and picked up a small red stone. It glowed a deep red and emitted a strong aura._

 _'That's a chaos stone…they're scattered throughout the universe and are very powerful. They grant the user untold power' Orion looked at the stone and then at Jasper. Jasper smiled wickedly as he heard faint footsteps approaching them._

 _'I'm telling you, I felt something here…' a young man's voice was heard by Jasper and Orion._

 _'Jadeite, you always feel something'_

 _'Come on Zoisite, humour him' a more manly voice said._

 _'Nephrite we shouldn't mock Jadeite'_

 _'Prince Endymion is also humouring him Kunzite'_

 _'Hey don't drag me into this I thought we were just going out horse-riding' a regal voice made Jasper grimace._

 _'Damn it, it's the Prince of the Earth, I think we better leave' Jasper then stumped on another one of his crystals knowing exactly where he wanted to go. He would be back for the Senshi and especially the princess._

 _'Hey! Stop right there!' Prince Endymion took out his sword but they had disappeared within the white cloud._

 _'Told you I sensed something…' Jadeite smirked._

* * *

Demande was now torn over his plan. At first he thought about how easy things had gone for him to actually be next to Usagi without disturbance. He would pick her up from her house and go out shopping or go out for lunch. What he hadn't anticipated was a friendship blossoming. He knew he loved her truly now. He loved the way she laughed, the way she smiled and how everything seemed sunnier with her around. He thought this must be how Setsuna felt around Mamoru. Demande always felt there was something about the way Setsuna would look at King Endymion when she thought no-one was watching.

He struggled to imagine himself destroying all her friends. Even after abandoning her the way they did she still loved all of them and to his annoyance, she still very much loved Mamoru.

'I just don't understand any of them….' Katsu gave Usagi her strawberry ice-cream while he started to lick his vanilla one. This was one of the many occasions they hung out together.

'What don't you understand Usagi-chan' Katsu looked at her warmly.

'After everything we have been through as friends through school I thought that maybe they would you know, be there for me for once….' He laughed at himself because she went to great pains to conceal her identity from him.

'Sometimes, life changes us in different ways, maybe they have their own stuff they're coping with' Usagi went silent for a little which made Katsu shiver.

'I understand what you mean…I am just so tired now with everything, I can't continue to fight for their friendship, maybe it's time they fought for mine' Usagi sighed as she saw Mamoru approaching. Katsu smirked as Mamoru looked at him with unreserved anger.

'Hello Mamoru-san' Mamoru gave a curt nod and then grabbed Usagi away from him.

'Mamo-chan what are you doing?' Mamoru looked back at Usagi with an intense stare. Usagi huffed and then turned around and walked away.

'Well that's no way to treat your girlfriend' Katsu said snidely. Mamoru turned round and clenched his fists.

'I don't know what your game is but I know you are not to be trusted, I am watching you and so are the others' Katsu shrugged his shoulders.

'I suggest you concentrate on Usagi-chan more than me because at this rate you will lose her' Katsu then continued on with his own walk back to his apartment.

Mamoru rushed up to Usagi and grabbed her by the shoulders.

'Usagi I don't trust that guy' Usagi sighed and then turned round to face Mamoru.

'You're unbelievable you know that' Mamoru stepped back from a now angry Usagi.

'You all leave me to cope with being by myself even after everything we have been through, I have been through and now because you come back you all think you can just slot back into my life, well it's going to be a lot harder than that because right now I can't forgive any of you!' Usagi eyes flashed gold which startled Mamoru. He started to feel uneasy as people were watching them. He should've chosen a better place to have this discussion.

'Usagi, let's go back to my apartment and we can talk about this'

'Why don't you go and call Setsuna if you're so damn lonely!' Usagi waked away feeling guilty for insinuating that her boyfriend was having an affair. Mamoru stood shocked but understood her emotions. He needed to see Setsuna and sort out whatever was going on between them, he didn't even know how anything could be going on but he owed it to the love of his life. Almost like his thoughts were being red his phone rang. It was Setsuna who was panicking on the phone.

'You need to come over, Luna has called a meeting and Hotaru has had another vision, things have changed and we have identified the enemy' instantly Mamoru ran towards Rei's temple as that's where the meetings were usually held.

Back in Elysian Endymion's globe showed Jasper. Clenching his fists he felt Selene wrap her arms around his waist.

'He won't get to her, not yet, I will need to place the Senshi to the Moon first and then you and I have to deal with Usagi and Mamoru' Endymion sighed as Selene placed a soft kiss on Endymion's neck.

'Hopefully he will not be as hard headed as I think he is' Selene unwrapped her arms from her lovers waist and then looked seductively towards Endymion.

'Before we go about our duties, why not attend to ourselves first?' Endymion smirked.

'Always pleasure before work with you'.

Demande felt a change in the air as he walked home. He knew something was wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. As he went into his apartment Rubeus, Saphir and Esmeraude were in deep discussion.

'What is this meeting about?' Demande questioned which made Saphir get up first.

'I think we may need to change our plans, everything we know is now in danger, I think we may have to contact the Senshi and reveal ourselves, they'll need our help to defeat this evil' Demande knew that there was no use arguing, he knew that their plans were rendered useless now as he had also felt an evil presence watching all of them. The only sadness he felt now was that his friendship with Usagi would be destroyed.

* * *

 **Hi Guys I'm back with an update.**

 **Apologies if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes I do try and correct them but some do escape through the net.**

 **Thanks to all who have reviewed you guys have been so amazing :)**

 **Elurrrah- sorry I didn't answer your question earlier, the Senshi ignored Usagi mainly because after being killed by Galaxia they all thought about the Shitennou and wanting to start living their own lives before taking up their responsibilities as Senshi full time. Demande just exploited their feelings so their loyalty is called to question in this story.**

 **The story will soon start to take a darker turn as I have decided this story will lead up to the formation of Crystal Tokyo and Jasper although doesn't cause the final destruction will cause chaos and yes I will forewarn there will be character deaths but I haven't got to those parts yet. In the next chapter I have a character that I have created to push the story further in training the Senshi.**

 **Again a massive thanks to all you guys reviewing, following and fav'ing the story :)**

 **Until next time see you guys soon :)**


	6. 6-Honesty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image.**

 _I want to apologise for the last chapter, I had problems with the formatting in the doc manager, every time I saved it the whole chapter would get bunched up. Hopefully the formatting is a little better. Still having problems with the paragraphing._

* * *

Chapter Six- Honesty

The Senshi had spent hours talking during that meeting unaware of the growing changes that were taking place outside the temple. Meanwhile, Demande thought it best to approach Usagi on his own. He had spent a lot of time with her and knew that having an audience to their discussion would only isolate her. He spent the whole morning mentally preparing himself to tell her the truth. For the past few months he had lied to her and he had played a part in the destruction of her friendships. Walking about the apartment with a miserable face Saphir held back from saying anything to his brother. He knew deep down how hard this must be for the Dark Prince. Saphir now understood why Demande loved Serenity so much. He had spent time observing her and could see she was kind and most of the time fun to be with.

Usagi made her way to the park and waited by the major fountain in the Juuban Park as instructed by Katsu. Usagi was worried about this meeting because Katsu had sounded as if he was in pain over the phone. It was easy for Usagi to leave to meet Katsu because the Senshi had called another meeting and again Usagi didn't want to go. She still struggled to forgive them for their neglect. Sighing Usagi heard faint footsteps and turned round to see Katsu rubbing the back of his head. He didn't look up at her when she called him. She called him again and was shocked to see the pained look he gave her. He motioned for her to sit on a bench. Sat down together Katsu started fidgeting which made Usagi nervous.

'Please Katsu, what's wrong?' Katsu looked up and took in her beauty. He loved her so much but he knew he had to do this. The truth would be the only thing that may well save his future Queen.

'You know, sometimes people tell lies to protect the ones they care about, and then you have others who lie for their own selfish needs, I think I am the latter….' Usagi braced herself for what he was about to reveal.

'Usagi-chan, my name is not Katsu. I used that name to conceal my real identity. I am not an only child, I have a brother and I do have a family, well they are as good as family to me' Katsu took a deep breath. Usagi put her hands to her face and started to shake her head.

'I knew it….' Katsu looked at the now distressed girl.

'What do you know?' Usagi placed her hands on her lap. Her face was slightly wet from the tears that were about to fall.

'I knew it from the moment I saw you. I thought that maybe I was going crazy but there was always something about you that reminded me of….him….Demande' Usagi now looked him full in the face.

'That's not all I have to say. Since I came back with the others I have been on a campaign to put a wedge between you and your friends. Now please listen, I didn't push as much as you think I did I only took advantage of what was available, they made their own choices I never brainwashed them' Usagi slapped Demande across the face. His face started to turn red where Usagi's hand had landed. He at first grew angry but realised he deserved it when he looked on what he deemed as an angelic face.

'Is there no one I can trust? No one I can rely on…..' Usagi started to cry which made Demande instantly hold onto her. His hair had now turned a silvery white. He was surprised she didn't push him away but instead buried her head in his chest. He felt her shaking with rage and sadness. He hated the fact that he had caused this pain.

'I am sorry Usagi….' Usagi pulled herself away.

'At least I can try and forgive you' Demande looked at Usagi surprised.

'It's true what you said, they all made their choices on their own and there was nothing you could have done so I can forgive you gradually but not so much the others….' Demade instantly understand the emotion of Usagi's words.

'I'm here for you if you need me; I promise you I will do everything in my power to protect you' Usagi put a finger to his lips.

'I know you would Demande, that's why I trust you'. There was a loud thud as a large tree seemed to be cut down. People began screaming, shouting and cursing.

* * *

A Youma attack occurred within the park but Demande had already sensed it and dragged Usagi to the ground as its tentacles grabbed random people and sucked the energy out of them.

'Damn it we have to get out of here' Usagi shook her head.

'No, I must try and help'

'But your transformation, sorry I saw it happen in some of the battles you had engaged in with my weak Youma' Usagi smirked and then got up. Crying out her transformation whirls of pink swirled around her covering her body. Demade had already transformed into his princely state and waited for Usagi's instructions.

'What do you want to do now Sailor Moon?' Saphir, Rubeus and Esmeraude arrived as they had agreed to hide and wait for Demande's instructions should anything go wrong with the meeting. They were tentative towards Sailor Moon as her eyes narrowed on them.

'I know everything, we will sort things out later, lets dust this freak first' they nodded and begun their attack on the blue horned monster.

'Hey, what the hell is Demande doing here!' Jupiter screamed as the rest of the Senshi appeared along with Tuxedo Kamen.

'Never mind that they are here to help, focus on the Youma!' Sailor Moon ordered in an automotive voice that shook Jupiter to the core.

'WORLD SHAKING!' Uranus cried out and hit the Youma. Little damage was done however and the Youma lashed out a tentacle at Uraunus and hit her square on.

'DEEP SUBMERGE!' Neptune instantly reacted but her attack was deflected and a tentacle grabbed her and started sucking her energy.

'Oh you have plenty energy for my masters' it snidely said.

'Neptune!' Uranus kicked at the tentacle that held her partner but she was also encircled by a tentacle.

'Hey fish breath, taste this! JUPITER THUNDERBOLT CRASH!' Jupiter's attack hit the Youma but it still kept a grip on the two Outer Senshi.

'Damn this one is strong' Mars aimed a fiery arrow and hit the Youma but again her attack failed.

'It seems our attacks are having no effect on this monster' Mercury typed furiously away on her computer. Hotaru looked at her Princess but said nothing. Pluto attempted an attack but again to no avail. The Youma started to laugh wickedly at them all.

'It appears our theory is correct' Venus looked down on Hotaru and nodded understanding she meant their theory on Usagi.

'LA SMOKING BOMBER!' Tuxedo Kamen's attack had the desired effect of hitting the Youma and forcing it to drop the Outer Senshi.

'Now Sailor Moon…' Sailor Moon had no time to react as she was then grabbed by the Youma and flung into the air. Suddenly she de-transformed and past out as her energy was sucked out of her vigorously. Before Tuxedo Kamen could react Demande forced his palm out and sent a huge white energy blast at the Youma instantly disintegrating it. As Usagi fell towards the ground Demande lunged out to catch her. Pluto and Hotaru remained on guard as they felt they were being watched. Venus instantly ran up to Demande to see how Usagi was.

'It's happened again!' Venus held Usagi's hand as her breath was laboured. Tuxedo Kamen went up to Demande and took Usagi from his grasps.

'I don't care what you told her, I will find out what you are up to you monster!' Demande smirked.

'Maybe you should talk to Usagi-chan first; she'll tell you her real feelings….' Demande looked at Hotaru and noticed she smiled slightly. Pluto noticed and felt confused by it.

'He is not the enemy anymore, the vision has changed, I think he is here to help us and may well help protect Crystal Tokyo' Pluto gritted her teeth. She still remembered his campaign against small lady. She cursed herself that she couldn't see the future anymore. She was going into these battles completely blind which was not a feeling she liked.

'We must attend to Uranus and Neptune, we shall discuss this another time' Hotaru said with finality.

Back at Rei's temple Usagi was put to rest on a bed. She still hadn't woken up. None of them had de-transformed as they were still on edge.

'It's all my fault….I should have stayed, she needed me and I left her without a second thought' Mamoru was the only one in his normal state along with Usagi.

'It's not just you Mamoru-san, its all of us, we all left her' Jupiter choked back her tears.

'Not all of us left, at least Venus and Hotaru remained' Uranus said with feeling.

'Will she ever forgive us?' Mars looked out the window feeling really nervous.

'The truth is none of you deserves her forgiveness, you all abandoned your posts and left her to cope with the remnants of the past. All those battles she had and being the last one standing was always going to take its toll and now here we are' Hotaru said coldly.

'Damn it Hotaru when did you become such a heartless girl' Haruka said grief stricken.

'Since the moment Small Lady's future was in jeopardy, I don't think any of you understand the gravity of what's happening, none of your attacks worked on the monster. This wasn't a particularly strong Youma. Because of your actions I think Usagi is now weakening your powers without realising it. She had put you all in danger now and we are facing probably our hardest enemy yet. You all should be thankful Demande was there to protect her. Now the real question is how do we get Usagi to trust you all again?' they all went silent considering Hotaru's strong words.

* * *

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room. It was so sudden that no one had time to react. They were all lifted into the air and then transported. Mamoru and Usagi were taken one way and the Senshi were taken another. It was an odd feeling they all felt as they were surrounded by a bright warm light. The Senshi felt nostalgic but also scared at the same time. What shocked them more was when they realised they were on the Moon amongst the ruins of the Moon Kingdom. What petrified them was seeing a tall slender woman with long blonde hair that was almost white and grey eyes staring at them. She wore a silver breast plate with the crescent moon in the middle over a short pleated white skirt. She had silver armoured long boots with a slight heel and had a silver sword strapped to her side. Her shield was rested on her back and she wore a silver band on her forehead. The Senshi gradually got them up under the intense stare this regal woman was giving them.

'Who are you?' Venus spoke up. The woman placed a cold a gaze on Venus which sent shivers down her body.

'My name is Serenite, guardian to the second Queen Serenity of the Moon and I am here to deal with all of you'. Serenite took out her sword and placed it in front of her. The Senshi took their stand against this strong woman.

'I don't know who you are or what you want but if you don't give us our Princess back then we're going to have to deal with you' Jupiter looked furiously at Serenite. Serenite smirked and then laughed.

'Now you have passion to protect your Princess, how pathetic it comes too late' Serenite lunged forwards towards Jupiter kicking her in the stomach. Serenite then spun round and landed a blow on Uranus and then slapping Neptune to the ground. Mars sent an arrow of flames towards Serenite by she used her sword to block it. Serenite then took her shield and flung it at Mars knocking her to the ground. Venus tried to land a punch but instead hit the air as Serenite was too quick. Mercury sent a cold blast towards Serenite but again she dodged the attack. She then ran up to Mars and picked up her shield. Mercury thought she had the advantage with Serenite seeming to be unaware that Mercury had managed to approach from behind. Mercury was about to attack when suddenly Serenite instantly turned round and slammed her shield into Mercury. Venus prepared herself for another attack but then stopped when she saw Saturn and Pluto remaining very still.

'Why are you guys just standing there?' Venus asked incredulously. Serenite placed her shield on her back again and then walked up to Saturn and Pluto.

'Because they know who I am' Serenite smiled warmly at Saturn.

'You all are meant to be the Guardians of the Moon Princess and yet one person took you all out, if you are truly her guardians then the Princess has no hope' Serenite looked on coldly as the rest of the Senshi struggled to get up.

'Why are you here now Serenite, we never thought we would see you again' Pluto watched Mars helped up by Neptune while Uranus picked Mercury.

'I was told I was needed to teach you all a lesson. Your neglect has not gone unnoticed and now I have to help you rediscover your true calling' Jupiter huffed which made Serenite turn round and grab her by the collar.

'Something funny Senshi? I can't see anything funny with the way you have been behaving. You punished your Princess for the sake of a man! Could you not see she wasn't strong enough to bring your loved one back? She was still healing from saving her supposed protectors all the time. Go ahead and laugh, laugh at your duty, laugh at you neglect' Serenite then dropped Jupiter to the ground. Jupiter couldn't look up at this powerful guardian.

'I was the first guardian of the Moon. I was born here during a time of peace. However after the Goddess Selene disappeared, none of the Queens that came after her was strong. The first Queen Serenity indeed was strong but as her daughter became a teenager, she was killed during a battle. That was when it was decided an army was needed to protect the moon. But more was needed. A new enemy came and attacked my Queen. She was on her own with the Silver Crystal until I came and fought the monster. I gave her enough time to destroy it. I never left her side from then on and we battled together when the need was there. I believed the Queen needed specific knights or guardians to protect her and that was when the Senshi was formed. As the years went by your last Queen brought Senshi from the main planets within our universe and therefore built the strongest team of Senshi. That team was you formed to protect your princess and yet look at all of you. You all need to re-think why it is you gave your word to protect Princess Serenity. Why did you give her your loyalty? Why did you promise yourselves to her? Do you think your own loves would forsake their Prince?' the Senshi stood together and realised the truth. They had neglected their Princess and worse still, they had been punishing her with their own angers and guilt.

'I suggest you all start to rebuild because your enemy is your strongest yet, are you all willing to die for your Princess?'

* * *

 **Hi Guys**

 **Thanks to all those reading the story so far and reviewing and following and favouriting :)**

 **I am now starting the next chapter which will focus more on Mamoru and Usagi. After the next chapter things will start getting more darker and there will be character deaths as I add my own little twist to the formation of Crystal Tokyo.**

 **I will update soon hopefully :)**


	7. 7-Elysian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image.**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Elysian

Mamoru woke up lying on the dusty ground. Dirt had managed to find its way into his mouth and as he spat it out he saw Usagi lying on the floor motionless. Looking around he noticed they were on a flat concrete ground. There was a columned pathway that seemed to lead to a large building in front of them. They were surrounded by large trees and big bushes with bees buzzing about and butterflies landing on beautiful red flowers. Forcing himself up, he made his way to Usagi. He wasn't sure what to do. Shaking her to wake up Usagi slowly opened her eyes and focused her blue eyes on Mamoru's and allowed him to help her get up.

'Where are we?' Usagi wrapped her arms around her waist and started to walk towards the pathway.

'I don't know but I feel like I have been here before….Usa I think we're in Elysian' Usagi turned round and walked up to Mamoru.

'How did we get here, I don't remember anything since the last battle' Mamoru flinched at the memory. He hadn't had time to process the events of their last battle. To be honest he was scared. For the first time in his life he wondered what would happen to his relationship with his Usako. The more he thought about it the more he realised how much time had passed since he had returned from America. They were less than three years away from Crystal Tokyo being formed and their relationship seemed to be hanging by a thread. What made things worse for him was the feeling that Demande had wormed his way into Usagi's affections and he was the true cause of it. It sickened him to the core when he thought about the very man who had almost destroyed their future home.

'I think we should go that way' Usagi pointed towards the pathway. She was wearing a short flowing pink dress and white trainers. She looked so fragile and weak that it took all of Mamoru's self-control not to grab her close to him. Absentmindedly Mamoru followed Usagi's lead. As they walked through the pathway Usagi smiled at all the roses.

'I think you're right, this place is your home' Mamoru nodded as he saw the Temple of Dreams ahead.

'Do you think Helios sent for us?' Mamoru shook his head.

'I don't think he is here, I don't think we'll see him until Chibiusa is with us' Usagi nodded but said nothing. No emotion crossed her face which worried Mamoru.

'Let's go inside….' Usagi walked up the twenty steps towards the square built white temple. As they went inside they saw a large torch infrastructure filled with bright burning flames in the middle. They were in a hallway but there were no doors that led off to anywhere.

'This is strange, it's like an empty box' Usagi wanted to touch the burning flames but resisted. It came upon Mamoru suddenly. This feeling of realisation washed all over him as he came to understand why they may be here. There was no one around to interrupt them. No villains, no Senshi or parents, just the two of them. He knew this was the time to sort things out, in the Temple of Dreams where they can reveal their feelings towards each other and try and rescue the dreams they shared between them. It was a place that was only for the King of the Earth to visit at one time during the Silver Millennium but became inaccessible when Metalia and Beryl had corrupted them all.

'Usako, I think we need to talk…..' Usagi stiffened but then turned around. Mamoru was dressed in all black from his shoes to his tight shirt that revealed the muscles that were starting to come through. Usagi cursed herself for her weakness for him.

'Usa, it's been a few years that we have been apart, I know that what you have been through has been difficult' Usagi snorted which stopped Mamoru from carrying on.

'You know it's been difficult? I don't think you really understand Mamoru' Mamoru hated it when she used his name like that with no endearments. He realised that Usagi had been holding back her feelings, they needed to sort things out and here was a good place to start. The two lovers didn't know that they were being watched.

* * *

'It was such a good idea to shut the doors off, they can't walk away from each other' Selene smiled but Endymion remained serious.

'I hope he doesn't muck this up, he needs to man up and take responsibility, she'll need him for once rather than her having to save him all the time' Selene chuckled.

'You only helped me once Selene so that doesn't count, let's be honest, it was to your advantage you coming to see me every night' Selene went bright red.

'I never heard you complain!' Endymion now chuckled.

'And why would I….I was always with the woman I loved' Selene blushed.

'I just hope Mamoru develops the same burning passion, that's the only way they will survive'.

'Will we talk to them?' Endymion shook his head.

'I don't think that's a good idea, there is no need for them to meet us is there?' Selene went silent.

'I want to meet Usagi….she is so much like me' Endymion sighed.

'We will see, let's wait and see what happens here'.

* * *

Mamoru watched Usagi as she walked towards the flames leaving only her back as his view.

'All the battles I have had to fight, from Beryl all the way to Galaxia, it was always me left standing. It was always me that had to live out the nightmares of those battles. It was me that truly bore the scars but none of you took any notice. I watched everyone I love die and leave me, depend upon me to save them, to bring them back. None of you knew the pain I went through to get you all back. I suffered to the point of insanity with no one there to rescue me. Mamo-chan sometimes I need someone to save me in the end. There will come a time when I can't do it anymore….' Usagi started to shake and Mamoru knew she was starting to cry from the small sobs he heard.

'After our last battle with Galaxia I thought that maybe we could have a few years of living normal, you know, just hanging out and being friends. Laughing, crying, partying and just having fun like normal people but then you all left without a word. I knew I couldn't say anything because I am not selfish like that, I love you guys but when you all decided to leave it made me feel like none of you cared and that's when I lost faith in you guys….' Usagi turned round to see Mamoru folding his arms.

'I know you hate Demande and to be truthful what he did was wrong but he didn't do the real damage did he?' Mamoru sighed and shook his head.

'So where do we go from here Mamo-chan because I am just so tired of it all now….' Mamoru instantly went up to Usagi and hugged her tightly.

'You're right, we did leave you and that was wrong. I guess we all just thought that since Crystal Tokyo was coming then maybe we had time to do as much as we could. We neglected our responsibilities. The battle with Galaxia affected all of us; I can't imagine that it wouldn't have some sort of affect. They all love you Usako, I think they feel guilty about it all and now they don't know how to make it up to you' Usagi nodded and then backed away from Mamoru.

'We need to talk about Pluto….' Usagi waited for Mamoru to speak.

'I don't love Pluto and never will. I respect her and that is it. She probably has one of the hardest responsibilities and she does it alone protecting and warning us all. If she has feelings for me those feelings are not as strong as her loyalty to you and to our future Kingdom. She also loves Chibiusa too much to lose her and her responsibilities as a fellow Senshi has given her a new hope'. Usagi nodded.

'I know, it's just the way she looked at you when we were in the future, I guess I have always been insecure, sometimes I don't think you actually love me. It's like you stay because you feel obligated too' Mamoru bit back his remark of calling her crazy. This wasn't the time to insult her deeply ingrained feelings.

'I love you more than life itself, I just find it hard to voice those feelings…yes maybe in our past I was vocal, maybe even poetic about my love for you but that is not the man I am now. You must admit you are different to your past-self, you were never Sailor Moon all those years ago. Being Sailor Moon has changed you, hardened you more than I think even Queen Serenity was. You see the real grit of things in life now but you're still always smiling as if the sun was out even when there is a storm. I miss that girl and I know it's because I didn't stand by your side when you needed me most. I am sorry Usa, I promise with my life I will never do that to you again. I love you and will love you with an everlasting love that transcends time. No matter what happens to us I know our love will always force us to be together again'. Usagi was crying openly now as she fell back into Mamoru's arms. As they held each other a bright light engulfed both of them turning them into Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

'I think I understand now. My life has always been safe and warm with you. You are my strength Serenity and together we will build a society filled with happiness. I also know that it is time that I start protecting you more and start preparing myself to become King'. Serenity looked up lovingly towards Endymion.

'As long as I am with you I know I will always be happy' Endymion bent his head towards Serenity and kissed her. It started off sweet but soon turned more passionate.

* * *

They were soon consumed by each other not caring where they were. Selene looked on happy while Endymion was more reserved.

'I think when they come back here for the birth that will be the time we will need to speak with them' Selene nodded.

'It won't be long now, I think the Senshi have been returned to earth with a new spirit' Endymion sighed.

'They'll need this new spirit with this enemy, he will destroy them but there is hope, there is still hope'.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I am back with another update :) Thanks to all those reading the story I hope it hasn't been too disappointing. I struggled writing this a little so I am not sure how quickly I will get the next update up. There is only a few chapters left and the next chapter will start to pick up in pace as they will face off with Jasper now. There will be a character death in the next chapter as well so just a little heads up. I am slowly writing up a new story and taking my time on it as it is based on the Silver Millennium. I am abit stuck on the sequel to 'Tears of Selene but I am sure I will get it going soon.**

 **Will see you guys soon :)**


	8. 8-Death of Mercury and Jupiter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image.**

* * *

 **Just a quick warning, there are two main character deaths in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight- Death of Mercury and Jupiter

Returning back to earth felt like a distant dream. They all realised that so much had changed between them over the years since the battle with Galaxia. Life had left its mark on them nearly tearing them apart. The dreams they had once all held onto they had allowed to slip from their fingers. Regaining what they had lost was going to be difficult considering they didn't have much time. Thankfully for them they had all shared a deep friendship for years and they all soon found themselves slotting back into each other's lives. The real changes occurred with the new additions to the growing family of friends.

* * *

Usagi made it quite clear that she intended for Demande and his friends to join their alliance.

'Usa are you sure about this?' Haruka didn't know how to feel about Demande. She didn't trust him, she didn't like the way he looked at her but what she couldn't deny was his loyalty to her.

'He did nearly destroy our future Usagi-chan' Rei interjected.

'And he did try to kill Chibiusa once' Makoto added. Usagi nodded.

'I know but that future is gone now, we have a chance to build the same future but with them on our side, if we turn them away now then we will make them our enemies again. I think they just want to live normal lives like we all do' Ami sighed.

'Tactically Usagi is right, if we turn them away then they may well turn against us in the future. For the safety of our future we should at least make an alliance with them. Also I have noticed that Demande cares about Usagi-chan and Esmeraude and Saphir seem to be together so there is no threat there' Ami looked up towards Setsuna but then remembered the Senshi of Time was only recently regaining her powers.

'I think Usagi is right, we will let them join us but we will watch them' Hotaru agreed with Setsuna.

'Now to business, we need to deal with this new enemy, Luna has suggested that this man she saw outside Usagi-chan's window was a servant on the Moon' Hotaru opened up for discussion.

'Yes, I remember him, Jasper the troublemaker, the Queen banished him' Makoto gritted her teeth at the thought of Jasper.

'Why did she banish him?' Michiru asked.

'Because of me I think' Usagi looked sad. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her shoulders to comfort her.

'No, it wasn't because of you. He had been spreading lies about the Queen and I brought these findings to her attention, she suspected it as well and I only confirmed her thoughts' Makoto said smiling at Usagi.

'Are you sure it was him, I remember the day you confronted him' Ami looked up at Makoto.

'Oh it was him, there was no doubt in my mind' Ami nodded.

'You will need to be careful, I remember the look he gave us that day, I doubt he had forgotten' Makoto shrugged her shoulders.

'This time I will just kill the little rat'. Mamoru remained quiet, silently taking in all the information and processing it. He had a strange feeling about this man and Luna's description of him didn't ease his feeling. He needed to consult his generals.

Once the meeting was over Usagi went out with the girls while Mamoru excused himself. He promised to meet with Usagi later in the day. He went home to his apartment and closed the curtains in his living room. He had a medium sized living room with a small library, a coffee table, a three seater sofa and an armchair. He also had a medium sized flat screen television and a little mirror. Taking out a mahogany chest he placed the chest on the coffee table and opened it revealing four stones. Leaning back into his chair he closed his eyes and started to meditate. He thought about his four general clearly allowing memories of them to flood his mind. Slowly a bright light emitted from the chest and with a quick powerful flash the four general's holograms appeared. Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite looked on at their master with affection and waited for him to speak to them.

'It's good to see you guys again, it has been too long' Mamoru opened his eyes and smiled at them.

'It is good to see you too master' Kunzite bowed.

'I need your help once again' Mamoru looked on at them sadly.

'What is it Prince Endymion? We will do all we can to help' Zoisite said with enthusiasm.

'Do you all remember that day we saw a sort of red haired man and some odd looking guy with him, they took a red stone' Jadeite nodded.

'Yes, he took a chaos stone if I remember correctly'

'I think he has come back….do you know much about the Chaos stone?' the three generals turned to Zoisite.

'It's a stone that is sort of dotted about the universe. Nobody truly knows where they come from but the Chaos stones have nearly unlimited power. Only a person filled with rage and let's say…bad intentions can actually use the stone, I think only the Silver Crystal may be able to destroy the stone but it will take a lot out of the princess' Mamoru sighed.

'Don't worry master, we believe in princess Serenity, with your help and the Senshi….' Zoisite fell silent as he thought of Mercury. Mamoru noticed the way his generals looked and he at once felt pity and sorrow for them. Life was truly unfair.

* * *

For a time there were no problems. As the months rolled on everyone started to get on with their lives. Makoto re-enrolled into a cookery school not too far from her home while Ami and Mamoru continued to work at the hospital. Haruka and Michiru bought a home closer to their Princess while Setsuna and Hotaru along with Minako continued to visit Usagi. Demande, Esmaraude, Saphir and Rubeus all started to slot into their lives although Demande and Mamoru still didn't get on. There were times where Mamoru wanted to punch Demande. Usagi said nothing as she felt it was time Mamoru felt the jealousy that she had to cope with feeling whenever she saw Mamoru with Setsuna. It made things a little more bearable even though Usagi felt bad for almost punishing him. Usagi liked Demande being there. She felt more safe with him around and the fact that he clearly showed where his loyalties laid made Usagi feel happy. Mamoru needed to iron out his problems with Demande and chose a time when the girls were busy. He invited Demande to step outside with him.

'You know I don't like you very much' Demande sighed.

'What's new….' Mamoru rolled his eyes. Mamoru hated the way Demande looked princely even in plain jeans and a white shirt.

'I am only willing to work with you because of Usako' Demande nodded.

'I would never hurt her. I have pledged my life to her and she loves you so that means whether I like it or not I will make sure she remains happy' Mamoru turned round and met Demande's cold blue eyes within his own.

'I know you will protect her which is why I haven't taken too much issue with it but I will remind you, if you or your friends step out of line' Demande nodded.

'Yes we know we guessed that would be the case' Mamoru nodded still wanting to hit this guy but he used everything within himself not to. Demade still thought Mamoru to be a fool. Could he not see Usagi was jealous of any female near him? It was about time this man realised he was not the only man that could have Usagi's affections.

Before they knew it another year had passed by. Usagi was now 20 and they all knew that Crystal Tokyo was around the corner. What was worrying was the Youma attacks had started to occur with ferocity. The civilian's energy were being zapped quickly and efficiently. They knew Jasper was planning an immense attack. Demande suggested they needed to act quickly before he took too much energy to amount a massive attack. Ami suggested they all meet at as she had hopes she may be able to locate him. Rushing out after work she ran to the park tapping away on her miniature computer. She had felt as if life was zipping by not leaving them any time to think. She was happy now that they were all getting along now. There came a time a few weeks ago when Pluto suggested that they all re-pledge their alleigence to Usagi as their future Queen. Nobody argued with that and a week ago that was exactly what they did.

It was a sunny day at Rei's temple when they had all arrived. Mamoru had started to spend time with Demande. Rei guessed it was the idea of keeping your enemies close. Setsuna had regained all her powers again and with that came a new determination to protect the princess with everything she had. She suffered no fools around her now and there was an edge and seriousness with her that only Hotaru, Usagi and Mamoru could understand. The rest of them found her intimidating apart from Demande who often mocked her seriousness. Once they had all arrived the Senshi all transformed and bowed in front of Mamoru and Usagi. Saying their names and stating their stations they each pledged their loyalty and love to their King and Queen with affection. Usagi had cried as her crescent moon revealed itself on her forehead. Luna and Artemis looked on with pride and they had from then on formed the bond that would build Crystal Tokyo. Usagi had started to smile again. The nightmares were gone and for a time there were no problems. However, chaos had found them all again and so close to the formation of the new kingdom.

* * *

There was another Youma attack and if Ami could just tap into the make-up of this monster she may be able to find out where it was formed.

'Ami! Looks like I'm early where are the others?' Ami fiddled with her blue glasses.

'They are coming; I think I can find where that Youma was made…..' Ami continued tapping away.

'I hope you find him' Makoto seethed. Ami nodded.

'I hope so too, he is causing enough problems here on our home' Ami remained serious.

Makoto froze which made Ami look up when she didn't hear Makoto respond.

'What's wrong?' Makoto had a hard look on her face.

'He's here…..' Ami turned in the direction Makoto was facing and saw Jasper dressed in a navy long jacket with a red stone daggling on a gold chain.

'Now, I have been waiting for this moment for centuries….' Jasper smirked as he looked at Makoto wickedly.

'You bastard!' Jasper laughed at Makoto before raising his palm.

'I had wanted to fight the great Jupiter so I will give you time to transform' Makoto and Ami didn't need any more time to transform as they both screamed out their transformations. Jupiter sent a lightning bolt towards Jasper which he narrowly dodged. Mercury began typing away on her computer.

'You need to strike the stone that is the source of his power!' Jasper looked at Mercury and smiled.

'Always the smart one weren't you?' Jupiter sent her supreme thunder attack towards Jasper but he dodged that one. Jumping high into the air the red stone glowed and formed a crimson red sword in his hand. Jupiter then prepared herself for her flower hurricane attack but had to fling herself sideways as Jasper came down on her. He then dodged Mercury's ice attack and then her rhapsody attack. Laughing he made himself disappear.

'Where did he go!' Jupiter screamed as she took a few steps forward.

'Watchout!' Mercury screamed as Jasper reappeared and plunged his red sword into Jupiter's stomach. Turning it while it was in her stomach Jupiter screamed out in agonising pain. Jasper went up closer to Jupiter's face with an evil look on his face.

'Didn't I promise that I would kill you first, your friend is next' Jupiter spat out blood as she looked towards Mercury. Jasper withdrew his sword and threw Jupiter to the ground. He then turned his attention to Mercury as she tried to form an attack. Jasper held out the red stone and formed a large misty red energy ball with lighting inside it and sent it hurtling towards Mercury. It consumed her in the mist sending electric shots all through her body and burning her skin. Screaming out Jasper sent a red lightning bolt straight through Mercury. Watching her fall in slow motion Sailor Moon cried out as the other Senshi arrived to the carnage. Jasper turned round and smirked at Sailor Moon disappearing before Uranus attack could hit him.

Sailor Moon ran up to Mercury and saw a sad pair of blue eyes looking up at her. Mercury placed her hand on Sailor Moons cheek.

'I'm sorry….for everything…' Mercury coughed up more blood. She then whispered out Zoisites name as she saw his face in a haze. She died in Sailor Moon's arms. Jupiter was cradled by Venus.

'You are the Senshi of strength; I demand you get up this instant…..' Venus struggled to contain her tears as the flowed down her cheeks.

'Pl…plea….please protect the princess….I love her so….much…..she is our….future….' Jupiter saw Nephrite walking up to her as a shadowy figure. Smiling as she saw him approach she died.

Sailor Moon let out a massive cry as both her Senshi turned into their transformation pens. Uranus picked up Mercury's while Mars picked up Jupiter's and handed them to Sailor Moon. They were in her care now. Jasper laughed at the scene and prepared himself for the next attack.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Sorry for the late update, I had meant to update earlier but hadn't felt great for the past couple of days but I am back now. Thanks to al those who are continuing to follow and fav this story, your support means a lot to me :) Thank you Kikis87 for the review :)**

 **I did say there would be character deaths and there will be more coming up as the story progresses. For those who liked my story Tears of Selene I can now say I am nearly done with Chapter One as I had time to try and think about a plot so I think I finally have one and there are about two enemies plus some drama as is to be expected from the events in that story :)**

 **I will try and update soon and I hope this chapter is ok, thanks again to you all :)**


	9. 9-Fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image.**

* * *

 **Just a quick warning, there are a few more deaths in this chapter but it is all part of the story as it progresses to its conclusion.**

* * *

Chapter Nine –Fallen

It felt like a dream to all of them. A terrible nightmare that they wished they could wake up from and return back to the happy place they all used to be. A dark cloud hung over all of them and a feeling of loss and sadness gripped them. Mamoru soon found himself in a position he never thought he would. He became their leader as Sailor Moon crumbled to the ground crying. He remembered Sailor Venus's face. She looked confused as she saw Sailor Moon holding onto the pens of her fallen Senshi. Mars stood still and allowed rarely seen tears to fall down her face. Uranus was visibly shaking but willed herself to stay strong. Neptune however knew the anger Uranus felt and the repercussions that were to follow. Pluto and Saturn held onto each other as they watched their princess cry for all of them. There was nothing Demande or his friends could do but watch on. It was strange to Demande. When he was the villain he never cared how they felt if they lost each other but once he lost his brother it became all too real for him. Now standing on the outside looking in, he understood the pain and the connection they had to one another.

Mamoru remembered giving out orders in quick succession taking on the commanding tone of Prince Endymion. They all obeyed without much of a fight. What he told them was logical. They needed to regroup and rethink everything that had happened. He remembered picking Sailor Moon up from the ground. She felt so small and fragile that all he wanted to do was take her somewhere safe. She held onto her two Senshi's pens like her life depended on it. She had lost two good friends and at the moment, they had no idea how to bring them back.

Bringing her back to his apartment he laid her gently on his bed and felt relieved that she had fallen asleep. He needed time to think. Walking out of his room and shutting the door gently Mamoru went straight to the kitchen and took out a glass. He then went towards a mahogany cabinet and took out a bottle of whisky and begun to pour. He felt as if his head was pounding. He didn't realise he was shaking as he took a sip of his drink and sat down. He felt dizzy and before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

 _Opening his eyes he found himself back at Elysian in the same spot he had opened himself up to Usagi. He knew he was dreaming but why?_

 _'Trying to work out why you are here is pointless…..' a voice familiar to Mamoru stopped him thinking and he instantly turned round to see a man with piercing blue eyes staring at him._

 _'I am Endymion, lover of Selene and former King of the Earth' the man bowed. Mamoru never felt so confused in his life. The man looked at Mamoru and then started to walk up to him._

 _'Yes, this seems all confusing but you forced my hand' Mamoru looked up at Endymion._

 _'What do you mean?' Endymion sighed._

 _'You neglected her Mamoru; you neglected the woman you supposedly loved. Those dreams sent to you I would have thought you would have recognised the woman, she looks exactly like Usagi' Mamoru lunged for Endymion but found his fist went right through him._

 _'You didn't think I would physically be here did you? I am dead….' Endymion drawled as he watched Mamoru calm down._

 _'You sent those damn dreams!' Endymion smirked._

 _'I said as much didn't I? Or were you not paying attention?' Endymion placed his hands on the side of his head and started rubbing his temples in frustration._

 _'The woman in your dreams was my lover Selene. She thought that if you could see Usagi in her you would want to be with Usagi more and that would make your relationship stronger. She didn't anticipate that you would start wishing Usagi was her but then again she thought too highly of you. I already knew how stupid you could be' Endymion saw Mamoru flinch at his words._

 _'You need to start acting like the King you will become. Time is running out fast for you. Usagi is twenty now and within a year your daughter will be conceived. You need to grow up and grow up fast. Stop fight against this. Whether you wanted Usagi or not you have her now and …'_

 _'I LOVE USAGI!' Mamoru screamed out in anger. Endymion smiled._

 _'Well, that is relief…she is wonderful just like Selene'. Mamoru worked out what Endymion was trying to do._

 _'Are you certain on your feelings for her, Usagi is going to need you now more than ever. By the end of this you will only have each other and that will have to be enough' Mamoru nodded._

 _'Usagi is all I need in this world' Endymion then nodded._

 _'Remember, if everything around you crumbles your love for Usagi should be your rock. She loves you with her whole being. You must be stronger than she is. You have the golden crystal but you hardly ever unlock its true power. Now is the time to start using it. Now is the time you start protecting her from evil. You are her rescuer now start acting like it' Endymion started to disappear._

 _'Wait, there is so much I need to ask you' Mamoru yelled out._

 _'You'll get your chance again, that I am certain of' Mamoru felt dizzy again and then he collapsed to the floor._

* * *

Waking up he realised it was approaching morning. The glass of whisky was empty and his box with his general's stones was in front. He supposed that was Endymion's doing. He opened the box and sighed. He needed to tell them everything that had happened. Hardly having to focus as much as the golden crystal within him reacted to his wish the Shitennou appeared.

'Master' they said in unison. Mamoru sighed.

'I am sorry to bare bad news to you all. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury have fallen in battle. They were killed by Jasper with the chaos stone' Zoisite and Nephrite both flinched. Kunzite looked sadly at his fellow knights.

'Usagi has their pens…..they're all broken and somehow I have to bring them together again to beat this man' Jadeite nodded.

'You have to destroy the focal point. This Jasper's power comes purely from that stone. If you get it away from him then he is nothing' Mamoru nodded.

'We'll have to draw him out somehow' Zoisite looked up.

'Use the golden crystal, you can use the crystal to reach wherever he is hiding' there was slight malice in Zoisites tone.

'And kill him' Nephrite finished not looking up at anybody.

Usagi had already gotten up and she knew Mamoru was in a private conversation with his knights. She never knew he could do that but then again she never truly understood his powers. Back during the silver millennium he seemed so powerful. There was always a golden light surrounding him which never failed to mesmerise her. Sitting back down on the bed she held out Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter's pen. She stared blankly at them not knowing what to do or say. She wondered where she could keep their pens. She didn't want to put them in a drawer or put them anywhere where her family would ask questions. She wondered if this changed the future, all their futures. Maybe she should buy a box like what Mamoru had. She could put them in there and wait for the time when maybe she would be strong enough to bring them back.

'We should go' Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru walking up to her. Usagi put the pens down on the side table. As she turned round Mamoru surprised her by kissing her. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more strongly. Mamoru held Usagi and then looked deeply into her eyes.

'We will get him and finish this, I promise you'.

* * *

Demande tried to help his brother. They all had felt sick after watching Sailor Jupiter and Mercury die. Once they reached their apartment they all went into their separate rooms apart from Saphir and Demande. Demande took out a bottle of red wine and poured into two wine glasses.

'I never thought we would come to this point. I thought when we died that would be it but now it seems our future has completely changed. Crystal Tokyo may not come to pass…..' Demande shook his head.

'As long as Endymion and Serenity are still alive Crystal Tokyo will be formed. I am sure this bastard knows this and he plans to wipe us all out now'. Saphir nodded as he took another sip of wine.

'I hated her once….I don't anymore. I can understand why you loved her so much….we all can see it now' Demande sipped his wine and didn't answer. To be truthful he didn't care if they hated Usagi or not. That wouldn't change how he felt. Suddenly a loud bang followed by a blast erupted in their peaceful flat. Saphir and Demande were slammed against a wall. Screaming out an attack Esmeraude pushed Rubeus out of the way as Orion lunged for her.

'Protect the Princes!' She yelled as Orion grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. Before Rubeus could get up he was pinned down by a snake like Youma with large fangs and bright yellow eyes. Esmeraude kicked out at Orion but failed to land anything substantial on him. Demande had managed to get his brother up but couldn't stop him going after Orion. Orion turned his now golden eyes onto Saphir and smiled wickedly before plunging a sword into Esmeraude. Her screams of anguish stabbed Saphir in the heart as he watched her fall to the ground. Rubeus blasted the Youma that was on top of him and then rushed to Esmeraude side. Cradling her he shook his head confirming she was dead. Filled with anger and rage Saphir formed his own sword and went after Orion. Orion summoned two more Youma and sent them to attack Demande and Rubeus. Engaging in battle with Orion Saphir swung his sword and full speed clashing with Orion's. Gritting his teeth Orion formed a smaller blade and swiped at Saphir cutting his face. Orion then disappeared and then reappeared behind Saphir. Noticing this Rubeus took his opportunity and sent a red energy blast towards Orion hitting him on the back. Orion held in his scream and turned his furious eyes towards Rubeus and then before Rubeus could react, Orion at top speed went straight into Rubeus with his smaller blade and dispatched him. Demande filled with anger forced his arms out wide and formed a white energy ball. He then placed both hands in front of him and disintegrated the Youma.

It felt like he was moving in slow motion. Orion turned round and then disappeared. Demande knew what was coming next. He had seen this move enough times to know what was going to happen next.

'Saphir! Watch out!' Saphir reacted too slowly and as he turned round to face his brother Orion appeared behind and plunged his sword into Saphir's back. Smirking at Demande he kicked Saphir's body to the ground and then disappeared. His friends, all his friends, they were gone all over again and he was the last one standing from their group. Walking up to his brothers' body he watched Rubeus and Esmeraude's bodies turn into the stones. Looking into his brothers eyes Saphir managed to mouth out;

'I'm sorry…..' and then he died. Turning into a blue Sapphire stone in Demande's hand he let out a blood curdling scream.

* * *

 **Hi All, sorry for the late update, it took a while writing this one and had a lot of stuff happening but I did try to get this chapter finished. Thanks to all those following and reading this story :) also thanks for the reviews too, I really appreciate them. Thanks for the review maryyorke :) There will be others later in the story but its just an idea I had for the formation of Crystal Tokyo.**

 **Tears of Selene Two is taking a little longer as I am thinking about writing a prologue first to introduce the first chapter one. There is a lot going on in this story as I had an idea for a past villain to come back, I wanted to take the idea of the Alternative Universe altering more than they knew :) There is also the villain at the end of the story.**

 **I will try to update soon :)**


	10. 10-Death of Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image.**

* * *

 **Just a quick warning, there are two major deaths in this chapter but it is all part of the story as it progresses to its conclusion. Please be warned I promise this story has a good ending.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Death of Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus

It was difficult to process everything that was happening. Pluto found herself standing by the Time Gate wondering why Crystal Tokyo was still there. If she was honest she had expected chaos in the future. As she stood still with the door opened she noted that the Crystal Palace was very much still formed and yet she couldn't look any further. She didn't feel any major changes, certainly she believed all the Senshi were still alive in this future and yet Sailor Jupiter and Mercury were gone. Now she had found out that Demande's friends and brother were killed however, she sensed that they too were still alive in Crystal Tokyo. She didn't sense any hostilities within the palace which meant that the battle they had fought against Wiseman all those years ago was not destined to repeat itself. Everything felt strange to her. There were no major waves in the time stream apart from one. It was such a small wave that if Pluto had not been the guardian of time she may not have seen it. It looked like the smoke of a dying out candle. Against the time stream waves this little wave moved at its own pace and its own direction. She tried to reach out to it but every time she did it disappeared. She believed it was a piece of time that hadn't aligned itself to the future of Crystal Tokyo. To anyone else this little wave would be nothing more than what it appeared to be but Pluto knew different. She knew not to take these things so lightly. She didn't know what it was but she did know it was connected to the Crystal Tokyo and more specifically, to the future Queen.

'Maybe it's a possibility?' Pluto didn't need to turn round. There were very few people that could get to the Time Gate on their own.

'You have mellowed Saturn' Saturn smiled. She knew she hadn't quite been herself since she started to notice the ill treatment of their princess. She was protective of her as should all of them have been but now things were different. She hadn't expected all this. Her visions had changed so much that now she had no idea how events were to unfold. She hadn't anticipated the death of two Senshi and now Demande had lost all his family. All he had in his eyes was her princess which no doubt severely irritated Mamoru but even Mamoru was not cold hearted enough towards Demande to turn him away at a time like this. What was worse was the feeling Saturn felt that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

'Nothing has changed with Crystal Tokyo?' Pluto shook her head.

'They're all still there including Demande and his comrades, they appear to be on our side and yet Jupiter and Mercury are dead….and now this little time wave…..' Pluto returned her cold gaze towards the wave.

'We have underestimated how powerful Usagi will be' Pluto instantly turned round and faced Saturn.

'I think this future is here because of Usagi and this wave proves it….we shall see…' Pluto nodded understanding Saturns meaning.

'Is she still angry with me?' Saturn kept her gaze on the time wave.

'I know she blocked some of my powers , the powers that made me a Senshi although she couldn't take away the powers that were my right….I don't want her to be angry with me….I can't bare it….' Pluto started shaking. She loved Usagi. Since she had managed to become more of a Senshi by fighting alongside the very Senshi she admired. Her greatest love was fighting alongside her future Queen.

'She wasn't truly angry at you, I think she was just insecure and Mamoru never really helped with that. Leaving for America didn't help and I think he knows that now. This is something Mamoru has to fix so I wouldn't worry, she isn't angry with you, she cares about all of us' Saturn smiled warmly to try and reassure Pluto. Pluto still felt uneasy. She wondered if this was a feeling she would always have, forever wondering if her Queen truly cared about her.

* * *

Rei had hardly left her temple within a year of Ami's and Makoto's death. She constantly read the fires to find Jasper but the power he had with the Chaos stone proved too strong for her alone to catch. She found herself meditating a lot more which made her think about Jadeite. His meditation often fascinated her. Even during the Silver Millennium she believed herself spiritual but Jadeite took it to a different level. He really got involved in his meditation allowing nothing to disturb his moments of inner peace. It was his way of thinking things through in a clear manner.

'With a world filled with noise sometimes you have to try with more intensity to find the quiet' Jadeite would say when she had tried to find her own inner peace. She knew she had found it once with his help and guidance. Her inner peace came from him. Now he wasn't here and she had never been able to find her inner peace unless she thought about him. She had found herself thinking about him a lot lately. With everything that was happening around them she wished he was there to help her.

She felt awful that for over two years she had neglected her responsibilities not only as a Senshi but also as a friend to Usagi. She knew deep down Jadeite would have reproved her, all the Shitennou would have. They took their responsibilities seriously and nothing would have deterred them from protecting their prince. Rei did her best to make it up to Usagi but she admitted during their many meetings without Usagi that she feared their princess may not actually fully forgive them. What would it be like in Crystal Tokyo now? Would it just be Minako and herself as the Inner Senshi? This didn't feel right to Rei and yet what could she do. Ami and Makoto were gone and there was no way she could bring them back. It was then that she found herself crying.

How easily the tears fell from her face when she thought about all that had happened to them over the years. The frustration that resided in her heart choking her to the point of near death was a constant feeling since she found Jadeite again. She felt lonely and yet she loved her friends dearly. She loved Usagi dearly. Usagi was the only one she would truly die for. There were times when nobody understood her as well as Usagi could. There were times when only Usagi could see the real hurt and pain, the real sadness behind her defensive walls. Sometimes when she was alone her emotions would come tumbling down like rocks falling from a mountain or a cliff. She was misunderstood most times and even when she had the best of intentions people never quite saw the goodness that was deep inside. Jadeite saw her. He saw the real Sailor Mars, the woman behind the title, the woman behind the mask. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why did they have to always fight for what they want only to have it snatched away again? She needed to see Usagi, she had too. Only Usagi could truly help her. Only Usagi would listen to her. Seeing Usagi often made her feel the world was not such a horrible place. Only Usagi could bring the sun back into her life.

Oh great, another Youma attack. The last attack took her dear friends away but not this time. This time she was going to unleash all her fury and rage at this monster. In one swift movement she took out her pen and transformed feeling the warmth of her flames cover her whole body. Images of herself as a child being scolded by her father infiltrated her mind as she headed towards the Juuban mall. Memories of Jadeite tracing the lines of her face with his fingers filled her with sadness. Images of Usagi looking at her with coldness made her feel guilty. All these cascading emotions tumbled and crumbled before her washing her with scattered confusing emotions. She needed to feel something, anything other than what she was feeling, this feeling she couldn't understand. She needed to protect the one person alive today that she truly cared about, her princess and best friend, Usagi.

* * *

It was a chaotic scene that she saw as she ran past screaming civilians. Cloud dust gathered in the air leaving a burnt smell that attacked her senses. Placing her hand over her nose to steady her breathing she saw Demande in combat with a blonde haired man, Orion. Jasper had created three large Lion like Youma and sent them against Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune. Neptune had clearly received a devastating scratch across her chest as the bow of her uniform was ripped off. Uranus ignored her bleeding arm as she stood in front of Neptune to protect her from an oncoming fierce lion. Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon were all fighting Jasper. His eyes were burning an evil crimson red as he held out the stone and formed a bow and arrow. He took aim and started shooting arrows in quick succession.

'I will burn this planet to the ground and there is nothing you can do about it!' Jasper yelled as he laughed wickedly.

'Not while there is still breath in my body" Tuxedo Kamen yelled back as he used his rose attack.

'Then that is exactly what I will do, I will take the breath from your body' Jasper forced his palm out and a red mist surrounded Tuxedo Kamen. He felt strange. He felt as if he was suffocating and before he knew it he was on his knees.

'Tuxedo Kamen!' Sailor Moon took out her rod and sent out a blast which came from the Silver Crystal. Her powerful attack knocked Jasper to the ground instantly. Demande looked back and smiled. He remembered his original plan was to make her stronger, he didn't anticipate how quickly she would gain her powers. Tuxedo mask gasped out as he started to breathe again followed by Sailor Moon rushing to his side. She didn't know where that power came from but she knew it had something to do with her own feelings.

* * *

Jasper got up and looked directly towards Sailor Moon. So much power wasted on such a weakling. He would have her and her power soon enough but he would need to break her further. Seeing Sailor Venus rushing up to him with her chain he knew exactly what he wanted to do. As she swung out her chain Jasper grabbed it and dragged her towards him. Sailor Mars knew what he was going to do and instantly sent a flamed arrow towards him snapping his concentration. Sailor Venus fell to the ground and then smiled towards Sailor Mars. They knew their duty, protect the princess and destroy the threat, had they not trained for this for hundreds of years?

Running up to Jasper with another fire arrow ready she jumped into the air and sent her flames raining down on him. Jasper made himself vanish and then reappear behind Venus grabbing her from behind holding a sword to her throat.

'Go on then Mars, you're second in command aren't you, I have your leader….what's your next move Senshi?' Jasper loved being in position of power. Sailor Mars didn't know what to do. On the one hand she needed to make sure she was there to protect her princess but on the other hand she needed to save Venus.

'Save her Mars!' Sailor Moon screamed instantly making Mars decision easier. She inwardly thanked her dear princess. Venus looked at Mars as Mars raised her fiery bow and arrow at Jasper. Venus knew that Mars didn't stand a chance. The instant she let her flames go Jasper was quick enough to slit her throat and then kill Mars.

She thought about Kunzite and what he would do. She knew instantly and mentally swore. She missed him so much but she knew her feelings were not supposed to overshadow her duties. That was what they originally had in common, their love for their masters. Venus remembered the vows she took in a separate ceremony from the inner Senshi. She remembered that her main priority was to protect the princess and if she couldn't then she needed to make sure the other Senshi were in a position to protect the princess. It wasn't a difficult decision to make as she looked at her Princess. Her clear blue eyes deep enough to swim in. Her open heart big enough for every lost soul. They needed her to live and bring about the peace they had all fought for. She knew deep down she may not live to see it.

'Mars!' Sailor Mars eyes widened as she saw Venus place a finger toward her stomach.

'Protect the Princess at all costs! That's an order!' before Mars had time to react Venus screamed.

'VENUS CRESCENT BEAM! SMASH!' sending a beam through her and Jasper. Jasper screamed out in pain and fell to the ground with Venus.

'NO VENUS!' Sailor Moon was held back by Tuxedo Mask as Venus fell to the ground with a thud. Mars couldn't move. Her whole body froze as she saw the blank expression on Venus's face.

Venus felt a gentle breeze caress her face as she lay on the ground. As her surroundings started to blur she heard the cries of her princess. She also heard Sailor Saturn scream out as she unleashed an attack that killed all the Youma. Pluto fell to the ground only having her rod to stabilize her. Was this how she was to go out? Who was that man walking up to her? That man with the long silvery hair that always used to glow at night putting even the bright stars to shame.

'Did I do well Kunzite…..' she saw him smile and nod. It was all she needed.

* * *

'Kill her, Kill the fire Senshi now!' Jasper yelled as he held the stone to his stomach and pumped dark energy into himself. He felt as if he was on fire all over. Orion instantly kicked out at Demande and then forming a lightning bolt sent it straight at Mars. She knew it was coming, she saw it coming but she couldn't move. It went straight through her chest and came out the other end. She couldn't describe the feeling as she hit the ground. She could taste the dust from the ground. Coughing out blood she saw Venus close her eyes. What did Venus feel? Did she feel that they had all failed? Was her plan for Sailor Mars to continue protecting the Princess without them all? She felt like a failure. All this fighting, was it all for nothing? Did it have to end this way?

'Please Mars! Rei-chan hang on!' that face, all those tears, where those tears for her? Such a beautiful face shouldn't look so sad. Raising her hand to Sailor Moon she smiled warmly.

'Thank you for being my best friend…' she saw him walking up to her, his short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Was this the only way they could be together? Feeling lost and sad she held Sailor Moon's hand and gave it one final squeeze before she died. Both Sailor Mars and Venus turned into their pens and the pens went straight to Sailor Moon.

This feeling, she couldn't describe it. She held the pens of her last two inner Senshi and screamed out in anger. Demande understood her feelings, Tuxedo Kamen understood her feelings. Her best friends and loyal companions were gone.

* * *

They didn't notice Jasper being held up by Orion. Jasper's body was starting to turn grey and now his eyes held a permanent red colour. He was weak from that attack by Venus and he needed time to recover, it was the closest he had ever come to death. Tuxedo Kamen promised himself that he would kill Jasper for what he has done to his love.

* * *

 **Hi Guys,**

 **Sorry for the late posting of this update, I needed time to write this one up as it sets up the emotional next chapter. I know I have just gone and killed all four of the Inner Senshi but it is all for the story and this story does have a happy ending so their deaths doesn't mean its the end for them :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews and constant support all you guys are giving me :)**

 **I am currently stuck on the first chapter of Tears of Selene Two but hopefully I will get it moving. It will be intense like the first story I just need to take my time on it to get it right.**

 **Will try to update sooner if I can and I am sorry if this scene is upsetting but I swear its not the end for the Senshi :)**

 **Also apologies for any grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes.**


	11. Holding Each Other

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the image.**

* * *

 **Might be an out of character moment in this chapter but thought because of recent events for the Senshi an out of character moment could happen.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Holding on to each other

A silence fell on all of them after the loss of Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Nobody could voice their real feelings. A few days after those tragic events Hotaru had a massive argument with Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna was pushed to hold a meeting but this was a meeting nobody wanted to attend. Luna and Artemis tried to be supportive and positive but the strain was too much. Artemis has lost his closest companion and he found it hard to confide in Luna. It felt wrong to have a meeting at Rei's temple. It was strange. Whenever they needed a place to discuss their strategies or air their problems, they always managed to find themselves back at Rei's temple. Now they were told by Mamoru to have the meeting at his apartment.

Demande found himself constantly near Usagi. He had no-one else to turn to. He truly felt alone and yet Usagi found it in her heart to be kind to him. He saw her real pain, the pain she thought she could hide so well. Mamoru had even started to be more patient with him. They didn't argue as much as they used to. It seemed all their concern was focused on Usagi. They all expected her to be the one to blow; no-one had anticipated the normally calm Hotaru to be furious.

'It's always you two isn't it' Hotaru placed a hard, cold gaze towards Haruka and Michiru as they sat down. Demande raised an eyebrow and looked towards Mamoru. Mamoru only shook his shoulders indicating they should wait and see how this played out. It was strange that they seemed to have developed an understanding between them. Usagi remained quiet sat next to Setsuna.

'What are you talking about Hotaru?' Michiru tried to remain calm. She didn't like the way Hotaru was looking at her.

'You know damn well what I mean! Whenever there is a serious battle you two always seem to be standing side by side neglecting everyone else around you, do I need to remind you about Galaxia or have you fools forgotten!' Haruka instantly got up.

'I don't like your tone Hotaru!'

'Well get used to it!' Michiru stood next to Haruka holding her arm.

'You know why we did what we did at that battle, we needed to get close enough to Galaxia to destroy her' Hotaru huffed.

'So you killed Setsuna-chan and me to win the battle on your own rather than work together. You both are selfish and that is the truth. You think of protecting yourselves first and then you may think of others but that is not how a true Senshi behaves, you both have developed bad habits in your seclusion and because of that I blame you both for the deaths of Mars and Venus!' Haruka's face went red with fury while Michiru was shaking her head in shock at the outburst.

'You don't mean that Hotaru-chan, you're just angry' Michiru placed a motherly gaze at Hotaru but flinched when she saw Hotaru held no affection back.

'I think we are all distressed from recent events. Maybe we need time to heal first then we will come back together to work out a way of stopping Jasper' Usagi's calm voice brought everyone's attention to her. Usagi spoke with an authoritative voice that could only come from the blooming Princess Serenity. Usagi was 20 years old, they knew crystal Tokyo was less than two years away.

* * *

As the months passed by Usagi struggled to watch TV anymore. The last report showed Ami's mother crying begging for any news on her daughter's whereabouts. What could Usagi do? She couldn't turn up at Ami-chan's mother's house and present the Pen of Mercury and say 'here is your dead daughter'. Usagi couldn't count how many times she would take out the pens of her Senshi and just stare at them. She would stare at Rei's pen and remember her grandfather knocking on her door asking Usagi if Rei had contacted her. Ikuko knew it was best to try and protect Usagi from all this distress and anxiety. Usagi's mother had no idea what was really going on. Usagi dreaded the time when she was approaching her 21st Birthday. Soon she would need to conceive Chibiusa but now everything was uncertain. She still didn't understand her feelings for Mamoru. Did he truly love her? Was he strong enough for the both of them? Right now Usagi felt weak and tired from everything. Was this how Crystal Tokyo was meant to come about? Was this the reason why Queen Serenity and King Endymion wouldn't tell them anything about the formation of Crystal Tokyo? They knew that it had something to do with a climatic change and yet they didn't say all of them would be alive to see it? In fact only Serenity was mentioned being alive as she was the one who awakened the earth.

* * *

Picking up her Senshi's pens she responded to a text from Mamoru asking Usagi to come over and to bring her Senshi. Usagi felt numb so as she picked up the pens absentmindedly she never stopped to think why Mamoru asked her over out of the blue. To be honest he had wanted her to move in with him and has asked her numerous times. Usagi couldn't make the move; she was attached to her home, to her mother. It was raining and darkness had descended as she approached Mamoru's apartment. The door was left slightly ajar and as she entered she saw he had lit candles around his living room. A bottle of brandy was on the table with two glasses. Mamoru also placed a mahogany box on the table and then started to pour the brandy. Usagi watched him blankly as he handed her a glass. He motioned for her to sit down. They sat in silence for a while comfortable in each other's company. Mamoru liked the silence. It was peaceful especially with Usagi by his side. He saw her from the corner of his eye trying to drink with elegance but the strength of the brandy had succeeded in making her wince.

'Its strong I know but I think sometimes we need this…..maybe this is something we'll do in the future' Usagi looked up at Mamoru.

'I often think about Crystal Tokyo. When I saw my future self I wondered what kind of man I became. He didn't give too much away but it seemed he never felt he was enough. Or maybe he was but at that moment in time he was frustrated he had been caught off guard. Whatever it was I thought about it. I thought about us, what we became. You know Usa, I don't think I could constantly call you Serenity, maybe in public but in private I think I would like to keep calling you Usa or Odango-Atama' Mamoru smiled at Usagi warmly.

'I know I don't I tell you this enough, I love you Usagi….' Usagi tried to hold back the tears that were forming but it was too late. Mamoru placed his empty glass on the table and then wrapped his arms around Usagi. Whilst playing with a few strands of her hair the brandy burned within his stomach. He never took his gaze off his mahogany box. He knew exactly what this moment could mean. He had thought about it as the months had rolled on. They needed to unite and he knew he was the one who would have to unite them all. The time was coming when they would all be put to sleep until the formation of Crystal Tokyo.

'Mamo-chan, I hope that we never change who we are when the time comes. I like moments like this when it's just us, I feel safe in your arms' Mamoru kissed Usagi on the forehead and then drew her attention to the box. Opening it Usagi saw four stones and instantly knew what they were.

'Your generals?' Mamoru nodded.

'Place your Senshi pens next to the box' Mamoru commanded. Usagi readily obeyed placing each pen softly on the table. As Usagi placed her Senshi's pens on the table she didn't notice the room become darker. She didn't notice Mamoru close his eyes. As she sat back the four stones glowed and then suddenly Usagi was staring at Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite and Zoisite. The four generals bowed and smiled warmly at their Prince and then Usagi.

'I know I have never told you about this but part of my powers allows me to consult my generals. They have helped me during our greatest battles' Usagi nodded and then looked at her Senshi's pens. Now she understood why Mamoru had asked her to bring the pens.

'Focus on your memories of them. Make sure their clear in your mind and hold onto it. Breathe slowly and take as much time as you need'. Usagi closed her eyes inwardly thanking her wonderful boyfriend.

The silver crystal reacted to Usagi and started to glow a soft warm glow. Usagi couldn't summon the memories she had of her friends as Senshi. Does memories were not as strong as the memories they had when they were not Senshi. She remembered the times they would hang out at the mall eating ice cream. She remembered the times when they would all try to study but would then get distracted by either gossiping or talking about their pasts. She thought about the moments they each died and their last words to her. She felt the tears fall down her cheeks as the Senshi's pens started to shake and then glow. Once the memories begun to fade Usagi opened her eyes and was stunned to see the holograms of her Senshi bowed before her.

'Princess' Venus spoke first.

'It is good to see you are well' Jupiter looked up with her warm green eyes.

'We're glad you are safe' Sailor Mars spoke with kindness.

'We've watched over you these past few months' Mercury looked up at her princess and Mamoru. Usagi was lost for words. She felt Mamoru hold her hand and felt him squeeze her hand telling her all this was real. What broke her heart was when the Senshi saw the Shitennou. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Unspoken words drifted between them, words that Usagi and Mamoru understood.

'Mercury, I have only dreamed of this moment' Zoisite smiled echoing all their thoughts and feelings.

'Why does it have to be this way?' Jupiter held out her hand towards Nephrite knowing she couldn't reach him.

'We're bound by our duties' Kunzite answered simply as he stared at Venus.

'Maybe we couldn't be together in our past lives but someday we will find a way' Jadeite spoke calmly as he communicated with his eyes his feelings for Mars.

'I promise you all that when I am strong enough I will do everything in my power to bring you all back. We will bring about Crystal Tokyo and you all will be together again in peace, I swear it!' Usagi said passionately through her tears. Kunzite smiled warmly.

'I look forward to serving you as my Queen one day' they all nodded at Kunzites words.

'We're lucky to have you both as our leaders' Venus echoed. They all started to fade still looking at their Future King and Queen.

'Protect each other' Mars spoke.

'Destroy the Chaos stone, it's the source of his power, combine the powers of your crystals, it will destroy the stone and Jasper' Zoisite said with passion.

'Always believe in yourselves, that is where your true strength lies' Jadeite finished as they finally disappeared.

* * *

'I promise, I'll bring you all back!' Usagi screamed out. She collapsed into Mamoru's arms crying and repeating her promise over and over again.

'I know Usa, I know' Mamoru stroked Usagi's hair promising himself that they would do all they can to bring about Crystal Tokyo. He needed to unite the remainder of the Senshi and also help Demande regain his own friends. It was going to take everything they had and he knew they may not make it out of this battle.

* * *

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I tried to get this out earlier than the last time so I hope this is formatted ok. I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. This story will be concluding soon as I am anticipating maybe 2 or 3 chapters more. Hotaru came out colder than I expected and I was going to soften it but thought this was more of an out of character moment as they have all suffered through these tragic events. I do apologise if seeing Hotaru like this is upsetting but its just for this story.**

 **There will be one more major death in the next chapter but then that will be it :)**

 **I will try and update the next chapter in maybe two or three days.**

 **Thanks to all those who continue to read, favourite, follow and review :)**

 **See you guys soon xxx**


End file.
